Trips to the West
by Shiroi Prayer
Summary: YHH and HP x-over! The yyh gang travels to london with genkai, with no reasons provided for it... new friends.. and of course, new foes and new power. it's not fluff, though it sounds like it.. PG-13 for yaoi and curses Yuusuke x Kurama, Draco x Ron
1. Chapter 1

Do not own it.... Sadly.

----

Ch. 1 – Getting Sorted

----

_Italicized – _characters talking in Japanese

Standard – characters talking in English/normal text

=text= - Kurama talking to his fox in kitsune and fox replying back/ Kurama warning someone/ Kurama teaching Yuusuke

- text – character thoughts

**Bold** – are emphasized

-----

"_Ooh! Brooms!_" Botan squealed happily, half-running over to the showcase. "_It's so beautiful..._" She whispered. "_I bet it's so much more better than my oar, ne, Kura-chan?_"

"'_So much better', Botan-san. I don't know, Botan-san. I think it all depends on the pilot – and after all, I think you are the best pilot there are._" Kurama smiled, at Yuusuke first before unwrapping Yuusuke's stronghold around his waist and then at Botan, walking over to her.

Botan giggled when Kurama looked **up** at her. "_Ne, Kura-chan, I'm not used to you shorter than me. For that matter, I'm not used to being eye-to-eye with Yukina-chan and Hiei being taller than me. And, Kuwa-chan as short as Yuusuke!_" She giggled. "_But most of all... The fact that you are the shortest one in our little group isn't that easy to get used to._"

Kurama sighed. "_Well, yes, because my height's on Hiei at the moment, and Kuwabara-kun absolutely refused to let some of his height on Hiei. No matter, though..._" He brightened. _"It certainly is a nice change to look up at Yuusuke._" He blushed softly.

"_Well, duh. It's always nice to look up at your man, isn't it?"_ Botan giggled when Kurama blushed farther.

"_Botan, Kurama_." Genkai called. "_Both of you follow me. Botan, not now... Perhaps later._" Genkai rolled her eyes. "_Yuusuke, keep an eye out for Kurama. His looks are going to attract unwanted attention. If you'd just calm down, I'd make that blood color much more natural. That emerald, too. Just dull it a bit. It's not permanent, either._"

Although Genkai had dulled both Hiei's and Yukina's eyes to a dark copper, even she couldn't beat Yuusuke when she insisted she dull Kurama's hair and eyes as well. It was his youko side that had brought the unnatural brightness, and she feared it was going to attract not only rapists, but also _him._

Yuusuke sighed, and shook his head. Genkai was called by a... er, _Dumbledore,_ as weird as that name was, to Hogwarts, a witch and Wizard school. She was allowed to bring 8 kids with her (two for each Houses average, it said,) but Shizuru had said she couldn't make it, so only 7 of them were here. Keiko, who he knew no idea that she had any sort of powers, Botan, who swooned at every fucking broom, Yukina and Hiei, who looked after each other with a _hell_ lot of care, Kuwabara, who Yukina also cared for, with his fucking _kitten_, himself, and Kurama.

Ah, yes, _Kurama._ He smiled at the beauty that was his. His, his, his. Kurama was just so fucking beautiful. Not just on the outside, but inside, too. And as much as Kurama was his to keep, he was Kurama's. He loved Kurama, and he wasn't going to let go. Not even when Hiei threatened to kill him after he found out.

Typical brother complex, Keiko had called it. Even though Yuusuke had thought that couldn't be it, when Hiei came to him to **talk**_,_ and told Yuusuke he wasn't jealous, because he didn't love Kurama, at least not that way, but he had made it clear that if Yuusuke hurt Kurama in _any_way, his head would be off.

Yuusuke winced. Oh yeah. **Very**clear_..._

"_Yuusuke? Something wrong?_" Kurama's emerald eyes were worried, boring into his mahogany ones.

"_I'm fine. Never better._" He didn't dare hug or kiss him, though. Genkai had said that England wasn't exactly as understanding of homosexuality as Japan was. He merely smiled.

Genkai sighed impatiently. "_All right. You two –_ "She glanced at Yuusuke and Kurama, "_have individual banks, Raizen and Yomi both happened to visit London for quite sometime – different times, but nonetheless, they have passed everything to you, and they have quite a lot – Yomi a bit more than Raizen, but both carry a memorable amount. Hiei, you and Yukina share one – Mukuro also visited London, and she claims she doesn't care about that anymore. Kuwabara, you and Keiko will share a bank, thank Kurama and Hiei for this – they broke into many vaults here to steal all of it for you. Botan, Koenma has provided a vault for you, as well._"

Yuusuke's eyes bulged. "_**Kurama**?_"

"_Yes, though I had to literally carry him over here. But Kurama is a legendary Makai thief. One does not become legendary in the Makai very easily. Once he saw the gold, he needed no coaxing. We broke into many vaults – actually, we broke into all of them. Stole from every one of them except the ones that had less than others._" Hiei smirked. "_You know, Yuusuke, Kurama isn't an angel when it comes to that much gold. Shuichi might be, but Kurama isn't_."

Kurama was blushing, and waiting for Yuusuke to scold him or that sort, but Yuusuke merely jumped and slapped him heartily on the back. "_All right! Way to go! Kurama, that's fucking **great**!" _He laughed._ "I thought you were a perfect little angel, but if you have that in common with me, that's fucking great!"_

Kurama looked up in surprise, and smiled. _Well, this _is _Yuusuke. I should have guessed..._

"_Yes, and it was all over the newspapers. **No one** has ever broken into Gringotts and left unscathed. Not even one vault. But you two managed to assault all vaults completely untouched_." Genkai snorted.

Hiei snorted. "_If that was supposed to be a challenge, killing an ant is harder_." He looked over at Kurama. "_Kurama seemed to enjoy it, well enough."_

Kurama blushed softly, but nodded. Genkai snorted but walked over to the counter, where she talked for a few minutes. "_All right. Three to each car – Yuusuke, and Kurama, Botan, Keiko and I will, and Hiei, Kazuma and Yukina_."

Hiei opened his lips to protest, but found himself shoved into a car by Genkai, watching Kuwabara keenly.

Kurama giggled as Botan, Keiko and Genkai boarded, and Yuusuke pulled him into the last car. Yuusuke leaned over the tiny goblin. "How fast does this thing go?"

"Fast, Faster and Fastest." The goblin replied, grinning. Yuusuke grinned right back.

"All right! Fastest." He flopped on the seat, pulling Kurama with him. He glanced at the goblin. "You don't mind, do ya?"

The goblin smirked. "No, not at all. After all, in the east, homosexuality is not a bad thing..."

At this comment, Yuusuke instantly pulled down Kurama. He met Kurama's soft lips with his own, capturing Kurama with a passionate kiss. "_Gods, ever since we came here... I haven't been able to taste you or touch you... Gods, Kurama..._" He felt Kurama's slender hands around his neck, and pressed the now-shorter closer to him, relishing the musical tinkle of Kurama's delighted giggle...

Kurama was a lot more different, when he had confessed everything to Yuusuke. Sure, he was usually his normal self, but during Yuusuke's display of emotions Kurama's personality would go extremely feminine. Yeah, Hiei had warned him of it... That in the Makai, Youko Kurama was always the uke, and always seduced other males by being extremely feminine...

When Yuusuke asked, out of sheer curiosity, if Hiei ever slept with Kurama, Hiei had gotten extremely furious and had spat a 'no', and the warning that if his mind was going to change just because Youko Kurama slept with every male in the Makai, his head would be looking up at his own body.

It didn't matter. Yuusuke loved Kurama. That wasn't going to change. Plus, it was a pleasure to hear Kurama giggle so fondly.

"_Aishiteru, 'Suke-chan. Aishiteru_..." Yuusuke smiled at the pet name. Kurama only called him 'Suke-chan' when nobody else was around.

"_Aishiteru, Kura-chan_..." Yuusuke replied back, him also using the pet name. Both were broken when the goblin cleared his throat.

"Raizen's vault." He announced. Yuusuke gaped at the gold, the silver... He smirked.

"All right! I'm gonna - "

"_Suke-chan, Genkai-sama specifically put out a limit." Kurama interrupted, smiling at his lover's groan and 'stupid baasan.' "All right, Suke-chan, listen carefully. The gold ones are Galleons, the silver are Sickles, and the bronze ones are Knuts – by the way, that's with a k. 29 knuts in a sickle, and 17 sickles in a galleon_." Kurama looked up from his sheet. "_Memorized?_"

Yuusuke stared at Kurama. Kurama smiled. "_Oh, all right. But try to get it in mind, ne, Suke-chan?_ Here, we would like this much..." The goblin immediately summoned up the money, and Yuusuke smiled. So the old hag hadn't put **that** much of a limit. Many coins went into the silk pouch Kurama was holding, all mostly gold. Kurama tied the bag and handed it to Yuusuke. "_It's quite heavy_." He warned.

Yuusuke held the bag. _"Ch. To you_." He slung the bag on his shoulder, and at Yomi's vault, Kurama did the same... Well, almost, because Yuusuke insisted on taking his, as well.

-----

Kuwabara was all grins. "_Yo, Urameshi! Got some gold, eh_?" He was putting his bag of gold into his luggage. "_You wouldn't believe how much was **in** there._" He grinned, shoving Yukina's bag into her luggage as well.

"_How much, ne?_" Yuusuke smiled. "_Bet it wasn't as much as Kurama's_."

"_Bet it was!"_ Keiko countered. "_It is for both of us, ne, Kuwabara-kun?_"

"_Yup! Two against one, Urameshi_!" Kuwabara grinned. He screamed, "_Oi, Baasan_!" He called, "_Can you shrink this?_"

-------

Kurama frowned. "_That's a **rat**, Yuusuke-chan. I am a **fox**_." But it was also that rodents scared him, unless they happened to be rabbits or hamsters.

Yuusuke lifted the black rodent up. "_Huh. Guess you are, ne? Anyway, it's not that cute_."

Kurama sighed. Yuusuke had a tawny barn owl, which he had named 'Yasha.' When asked why, Yuusuke replied, "_'Cause she's a demon_."

Well, Kurama smiled fondly at his lover. Yasha did mean female demon...

Yukina had a snowy rabbit, which she'd named Tenshi, cradled in her hands. Keiko had an owl as well; hers small and midnight black, and Hiei had suggested she name it Yami... that, surprisingly, she agreed to. Botan also held a tiny, tan owl, confirmed by Genkai it would be able to fly to Reikai. She now was cooing to Suppi in its cage, the small owl pecking and hooting at her happily. Kuwabara had brought his damned **kitten,** and even Hiei had found a small, black kitten, which he let Kurama name Shuichi.

Now, if Kurama just could find a pet that suited **him**... Yuusuke looked around the store. Kurama was, for some reason, extremely terrified of cats. He wouldn't even go within a 5-meter radius to Hiei or Kuwabara when they held their respective kittens. He didn't go along well with owls, and the rodents seemed scared of **him**_._ Frogs didn't fit well. They were too ugly and slimy for Kurama's pale and slender hands. Yuusuke turned the corner, settling at the very back of the store. He looked in each cage, disappointed they were all cats or frogs or mice...

His eyes brightened as he peered in the very corner cage. "_Oi! Kurama! C'mere_!"

Kurama was at his side in an instant, and his eyes lit up at the cage's content. A small fox, with an unusual black coat and large, golden eyes looked up at him. It shook itself, and jumped up into Kurama's arms, mewling happily.

"Strange." The owner cocked her head when Kurama came up with the fox nestled snugly on his shoulder. "He didn't like most kids... But he seems to like you best." She smiled. "Would you like to know what he likes to eat most?"

"That's not necessary." Kurama smiled back. "I know much about foxes." He bowed gratefully, placing a few Galleons on the counter. "I'll name you Yuu-chan." He giggled. "_Genkai-sama_?" He looked at the older woman. "_Can you write a letter to the Headmaster?_"

"_Hai, hai. I have to do one for Yukina, too._" Genkai nodded, sighing impatiently. "_You'll all be resting in a hotel I booked in London, then will be boarding a train that's scheduled tomorrow, so rest up. No kinds of **playing** whatsoever._" Genkai emphasized 'playing,' casting a scolding look at Yuusuke, and pointedly at Kurama. The motion brought a bright hue to Kurama's pale cheeks.

"_Oi, I don't have sex with him._" Yuusuke countered, grinning at Kurama. "_I'm gonna respect his needs, too._"

"_My, that's rare." _Keiko grinned. Yuusuke stuck his tongue out at her. "_Oh, **very **mature, Yuusuke._"

---------

"_Platform 9-and-3-quarters._" Kuwabara read. "_That can't be right, unless the English are weird._"

"_Baka._" Genkai replied, leading them toward a pillar between platforms 9 and 10. She placed Kuwabara in front of it, and gave him a big push – and he disappeared into the barrier. "_Now, Keiko, you next._"

Keiko nodded, and took a deep breath, running straight into the barrier. Botan stepped in next, then Yukina, followed by Hiei, Yuusuke, Kurama, and lastly, Genkai herself.

Kurama looked around the new platform. "_Sugoi..._" He breathed, making sure to stick close to Yuusuke. He felt Yuusuke's strong hand around his wrist.

"_Don't get lost._"

The platform was very busy, and the 7 students looked around with somewhat of a fright... Well, 4 did. Yuusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara merely looked bored. Kurama took a step closer to Yuusuke, Yukina took a step closer to Kuwabara, and Botan and Keiko moved behind Genkai. Genkai merely scoffed, and walked forward.

"Professor Genkai! Professor Genkai!" A small voice called. "You are Professor Genkai, aren't you?" A boy was standing there. "I was placed to help you around. You have a compartment in the first car, and Professor Macgognal and Professor Dumbledore will be there to meet you. Come, follow me." The student pushed the older woman forward.

"_Ano... I guess we go in..._"

"Hello." A voice said. "Haven't seen you before. Are you a first-year?" Kurama turned around to see a red-haired boy.

"Good afternoon... No, we're 5th years, actually. Transfer students, from Japan." He smiled.

"Transfer students - "

"– From Japan, you say? That's why you're short - "

"Even though you're in your 5th year, eh?"

"You'll be with dear Ronniekins, then - "

"By the way, we're Fred - "

"- And George Weasley - "

"– And you are?"

Kurama blinked. ".... Excuse me?"

A brown-haired girl hastily came up. "I'm Hermione Granger. Transfer students, you say? That's quite strange, we don't have new students at this time of the year. You come from Japan? Those were the Weasley twins, by the way... They can be quite confusing sometimes... You get used to it after 5 years... Oh yes, and your names?"

Kurama blinked yet again. All right... This was a **bit** less confusing... "Yes, we're from Japan. I'm You – no, Kurama Youko, this is Yuusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Yukina Koorime, Hiei Jaganshi, Keiko Yukimura, and Botan, er, Botan-san..."

"Botan Minamino." Botan quickly supplied a last name, quickly using Kurama's ningen last name.

"Ah, right. Botan Minamino... Sorry." Kurama supplied a dazzling smile as an excuse. Hermione blushed faintly, and nodded.

"All right... So, Kurama. Yuusuke, Kazuma, Yukina, Hiei, Keiko and Botan... I'll lead you – oh, Yuusuke, you have a problem?"

"You're calling me Yuusuke." Yuusuke frowned.

Hermione looked puzzled. "That is your name, isn't it?"

"_Aa_, but..."

"_Yuusuke, you're so dense! In England, you're supposed to be called by your given name!_" Keiko quickly supplied in Japanese.

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that, then. I'm just not used to Western ways..." Yuusuke smiled crookedly.

Hermione nodded. "Er... Where're your luggage?"

Kurama stopped Kuwabara from taking out his minimized luggage. "Yes, ah, they're with our _sensei_, ah, no, that's not right... I mean, teacher."

Kuwabara got the message and shoved the card-sized luggage back in his pocket. Kurama again supplied a smile, causing Hermione to blush once more. "You're quite beautiful, aren't you?" Hermione smiled. "The minute you enter Hogwarts, you'll have girls all over you, I swear..." She looked over the red-haired boy. "Cross that out. You're going to have girls and **boys** all over you..."

At this point, only Keiko's warning hand on his shoulder and Hiei stepping on his left foot was the only thing that kept Yuusuke from jumping up and screaming "THIS KID IS MINE!"

Hermione nodded and lead them to a compartment. "I think 5 of you could fit in here..." Hermione motioned toward a compartment. Kuwabara lumbered in, with Yukina following. Keiko and Botan followed them, and Yuusuke pushed Hiei inside.

"Okay... I guess Ron and Harry won't mind. You two can come sit with us." Hermione smiled at Yuusuke and Kurama. She motioned to a compartment right across the small hall. She opened the compartment. "Ron, Harry, this is Kurama Youko and Yuusuke Urameshi. They're transfer students from Japan... Oh, by the way, Ron, your brothers supplied the name 'Ronniekins' for them... Oh yeah, Kurama, Yuusuke, this is Ron and Harry... You know Harry, right?" At Yuusuke's confused look and Kurama's tilt of head, Ron's jaw dropped. "Oh, come on. You know, Harry Potter? The Boy-Who-Lived?"

"_Aa! Yuusuke, he's **him.**_" Kurama's emerald eyes lit up, speaking excitedly in Japanese. "_The Boy-Who-Lived._"

Yuusuke's eyes widened. "_Honto?!_" He looked over the nervous-looking, taller boy. "You don't look special or powerful."

"Yuusuke!" Kurama scolded, but Harry merely grinned.

"That's fine! I think I like being un-special, anyhow. So, transfer students from Japan, huh? Was that Japanese you used? D'you have any questions?"

Kurama smiled thankfully, sitting down, and pulling Yuusuke with him when Hermione smiled. "Yes! What exactly are Houses, and how are we Sorted?"

Ron spoke up. "There're four houses – Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The Sorting Hat sorts you, but here's the basis – Gryffindor will take you if you're loyal and have a lot of courage."

Yuusuke burst into a fit of choking laughter and Kurama started giggling. They spoke at the same time. "Kuwabara." "_Kuwabara-kun."_

Ron raised an eyebrow, but continued. "Ravenclaw is for the sharpest minds... Mind you, I don't know why Hermione isn't in _there._"

"Hmm... Keiko-san?"

"_Hai._" Yuusuke nodded. "Maybe you."

"Slytherin is for pure-bloods. You know, wizards and witches of non-Muggle decent."

"Hmm... In our case, Hiei, Yukina-chan, and perhaps Botan-chan." Kurama summed up. "And Hufflepuff?"

"Whatever's left is Hufflepuff. Generally, Hufflepuff are the goody-two-shoes, you know, all nice and that..." Ron summarized.

"All right, Hiei's definitely not there. He's anything **but** nice. Yukina and Botan will be there, maybe. I'll probably get into Gryffindor, I mean; I don't fit into anything else. I'm a half-blood, if you'll call it by _youkai_ standards, I'm not exactly **nice**, and hell, I'm not smart. Kuwabara's definitely in Gryffindor, I'll give him that. Keiko'll probably end up in Ravenclaw."

"Hiei will either end up in Slytherin or Ravenclaw." Kurama nodded. "Perhaps I will be in Ravenclaw. I'm sure not a pureblood. I'm anything but **that**_._ I'm not that brave, either. I don't know if you'll say I'm nice... _I mean, Shuichi might be, but Youko definitely **isn't**_."

"Slytherin is **bad.**" Hermione blinked. "That's where You-know-who came out from." For some reason, she earned a scathing look from Ron.

"Excuse me?" Kurama blinked. "Oh! You mean, Voldemort. Yes, yes, I see why you call him that. I mean, for example of Yuusuke, if I say Toguro - "

Yuusuke froze.

"Well, yes, he does _that._" Kurama sighed.

"And if I do this – Karasu -" Yuusuke grinned when Kurama stiffened. "You do _that_."

"Er, yeah. Anyway, d'you want some candy? I mean, you're not familiar with the western ways, right?" Hermione smiled. Yuusuke nodded eagerly, and was again met with Kurama's hand.

"Yuusuke!" A new voice cried. Botan struck her head in. "Heya! You are Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, right? Don't ask. Famous triplets." She giggled. "Oh yeah. Kurama, I'm gonna go tell Genkai my last name, is that all right with you?"

"_Hai, Botan-san. _I don't mind." Kurama flashed a radiant smile.

She stuck her head back out, and Yuusuke murmured, "Don't ask. And, er, sorry about that."

"Nah, 's fine." Ron shoved it off, though Hermione seemed like she was wondering what in the world was going on.

"Oh, yes... About Slytherin being 'bad...'"

"It's not bad." Ron said, rapidly. "It's just that Gryffindor and Slytherin are sword enemies."

"It is bad. Just because you love - " Harry frowned. "He loves a person in Slytherin... And he's a Gryffindor. Not that it should matter, but Malfoy hates him."

"Malfoy?"

"Oh, no! Harry, you just told them it was a **guy!**" Ron was blushing furiously.

Yuusuke merely grinned. "That's fine. In Japan, homosexuality is common. So... this is jus' like a romance novel. You say he hates you? How d'you know that?" Yuusuke smiled.

Ron blushed and looked at the floor. "Well... It's just that... He's always cruel to me... You know, making fun of me being poor, and all that... Of course, there's the fact that I'm a Gryffindor and he's a Slytherin... and that I'm always an underdog..."

"Ron, you are **not**an underdog." Hermione shot. "Er, and... You won't tell anyone, will you?"

Kurama solemnly shook his head. Yuusuke grinned. "But it's only fair we tell you something, as well. _Ne, Kura-chan? Actions speak better than words, ne?_"

Kurama's eyes widened. "_Yuusuke! You aren't – mmf!_"Yuusuke met Kurama's soft lips, nibbling at it gently. He separated quickly, measuring the other three's response.

Ron was smiling softly, blushing a bit, Hermione had an 'aww-they're-so-cute' look (Keiko and Botan gave them this look all the time), and Harry was looking a bit bored. None of them was negative. Good.

Yuusuke found himself liking this Harry Potter. He really didn't seem that special... and he detected no reiki or youki from him. Kurama was talking to Ron a lot. Yuusuke was forced to think, '_Redheads..._'

This Ronald Weasley was pretty, unlike his twin brothers... He had vivid red hair, not as bright as Kurama's, but wayyyy more than Kuwabara, and his sapphire orbs were nothing Yuusuke had seen on anyone. He found himself attracted to the blue orbs...

Damn these pretty boys with red hair and big eyes.

------

"Firs' years!" A large man shouted. "Firs' years, over here! 'N' you seven! Follow me!"

Keiko's eyes widened. "Oh my. He's a half-giant, isn't he? He's not big enough to be a full giant. But my, he's certainly... gigantic... Nothing like the pictures in books." Botan nodded, also wide-eyed. Sure, they'd read about all magical creatures in Genkai-basan's book, but descriptions weren't going to compare to **this**.

Yukina, Botan and Keiko climbed aboard the shallow boat, Kurama gently guiding them with the aid of his plants, and making the boards and the sidewalls a bit taller with his plants. Keiko thanked Genkai silently for the special training she had given her, because now she could see Kurama's youki and knew where to lean back on it and where not to. Yukina smiled and thanked Kurama, and Hagrid pushed the boys into another boat, muttering about 'damned pretty boys with red 'air and big eyes. Ain't Ron enough?'

Yuusuke smirked. Oh no, that Ronald Weasley couldn't compare with Kurama. He smiled as he felt Kurama's ki slide up the boat, securing around their waist, though loosely, to keep them from falling. Hiei had absolutely refused to it, though, and Kurama kept clear off him.

A witch nodded stiffly to them when they piled off. "There will be a special sorting for you seven. Please wait outside until you're called in." With a sweep of her robes, she turned to Yukina and Kurama, both holding respective pets. "I have gotten a notice from Professor Genkai that you two are very responsible, and you won't get those two into trouble, especially the fox. Is she right?"

"Yes ma'am. We'll make sure they stay out of trouble, ma'am." Kurama replied, adding a small smile. Yukina nodded along, eyes large and innocent. Yuusuke felt sorry for this woman. No way anyone could go through those two attacks straight-faced.

As predicted, the professor let a smile slip, but pulled her stoic face on, and nodded stiffly, entering with the first years. Kurama held Yuu-chan to his chest, stroking the black fur. Yukina was doing the same to Tenshi, a pale hand stroking a snowy coat.

--------

Harry diverted his gaze on the main hall – he knew the transfer students must have been entering. His eyes widened, though, when he saw them. They were different, somehow...

Kazuma walked down first, his kitten following obediently behind him, tail erect in the air. Hiei was behind him, cold brown eyes daring anyone to challenge him; shadowy kitten nestled on his shoulder. Keiko and Yukina were behind him, Yukina still cradling her rabbit, and Keiko's small owl nestled on her shoulder. Their nervous eyes scanned the crowd. Botan was right behind them, cradling her owl. Yuusuke and Kurama entered last, Yuusuke stroking his owl's feathers, and Kurama with his fox in his arms.

"Is that a **fox?**"

"That's a **rabbit**, isn't it? Are rabbits allowed?"

"Why aren't they wearing the robes?"

"Oh my gosh – look at the redhead! He's gorgeous!"

"Check out the raven-haired ones. They're good-looking, too."

"How about the tallest one? I bet he can punch Crabbe and Goyle out of their minds... I wouldn't mind him being in Gryffindor..."

"No, look at the girls! Cerulean hair.... But it doesn't look unnatural! Do you think it's their natural hair color?"

Yuusuke grinned, scanning the crowd. Disbelief showed in everyone's eyes, and girls, and some guys, stared at Kurama in wonder. Of course, Kurama had to keep his smile on...

"Please. Silence! These students are here on special basis... Ah – Professor Genkai... these aren't in alphabetical order."

Harry watched the older woman, who raised her eyebrow. "No, they're not. I recall you telling me it was all right if I put them in anyway I wish?"

Ah, there was a woman who could bring McGognal down a notch. The stiff woman stiffened even further, but turned to the seven students, who were already looking bored.

"All right then. Yukimura, Keiko?" She called, and Keiko came up, frowning. She was staring at the hat on the chair. "All right, then, Miss Yukimura – put it on."

Keiko, looking confused, did.

Ah. Interesting, interesting. You're quite strong, aren't you? That's why Genkai brought you along. I see, I see... I sorted Genkai, myself. A sharp girl, she was. You are quite sharp yourself, aren't you? Even better than that Granger I sorted 5 years ago. Yes, yes. You can bath Hogwarts with your intelligence in –

"RAVENCLAW!"

Keiko jumped off the stool, and headed toward the table full of smiling girls who welcomed her warmly, and smiled. She already felt home! These girls were asking the most intelligent questions. She explained Japan's cultures, answering questions shrewdly.

"Hi! Keiko, right? Did I pronounce it correctly?" A girl asked. "I'm Maggie. This is Catherine, and that's Jenny. How's Japan? I'm half Japanese, too! My mom taught me the basics, but if it's okay with you, can you teach me some Japanese?"

Keiko was positively thrilled. "Yeah! Sure! I'd be glad to."

"Cool. I'm your Head Girl, so if you need help, I'm here to ask." Another girl smiled. "By the way, the name's April."

"Yes, yes, applause down, down... Koorime, Yukina?"

Yukina nervously went up as the crowd silenced.

Ah, yes, yes. Another interesting one. You're a healer? Madame Pomfrey would just love you. A pure-blood _youkai_, eh? But I can't put you in Slytherin, you wouldn't go well there... Hmm... Not Gryffindor, either... No, no.... I know! You'd do perfect in –

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Yukina smiled as she was warmly welcomed to another table of smiling faces, all shaking her hand and commenting on how they loved her _kimono_. 

"Minamino, Botan?"

Minamino? That is not your real last name... you fly well? Go into the Quidditch team. You may as well as beat that Potter. Yes, yes...

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jaganshi, Hiei!" 

Hiei frowned, reluctantly slipping the hat on.

You're planning to get into Slytherin? No, no, that won't do. I like to tease.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

.... Hiei looked ready to slice the hat into pieces, but –

"_Hiei! Damare!_" Kurama scolded quietly, and Hiei grimaced, pulling back. He walked slowly to the Gryffindor table.

"Kuwabara, Kazuma."

No, no. I don't need to spend time on you.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

... Kuwabara cursed. "_Don't put me in with the shrimp, you - _"

"_Shut up, you lumbering fool!_"

"_Hiei! Kuwabara-kun!_" Kurama reprimanded again. Yuusuke grinned. Kurama had too much power over the men - and women - in the group.

"Urameshi, Yuusuke!"

No, I don't need time on you, either.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

.... Yuusuke stomped the hat on the floor. "_No time on me? What are you, fucking - _"

"_Yuusuke!_" Kurama sighed a third time.

Draco eyed the newcomers warily. A bunch of good-for-nothings, except Jaganshi looked a bit... evil? He sighed when Hiei got sorted into Gryffindor. Well, there goes -

... wait...

He watched the red-haired boy intensely. A quiet reprimand had stopped all three boys from damaging the hat. What _was_ this kid? He was too beautiful to be human... He was holding his fox to his chest, stroking the fox gently. A fox. He would have to write to his father, as well. But if this boy was in Slytherin... Ah, then... he would have control over three Gryffindors...

... Not to mention he could possibly sleep with him.

-----

"SLYTHERIN!"

Yuusuke stiffened. He shot up, along with Hiei, Kuwabara and Botan. "_Genkai! What the fuck?!? I thought Slytherin was supposed to be pure-bloods!_"

Genkai was up as well. "Headmaster, that's right. Kurama wouldn't do his best in Slytherin..."

"_Tell the fucking hat to change its mind._" Kuwabara sneered, his reiken out. "_Or it might be ripped in half. Right after it gets burned by Hiei's Korykaykyuu and shot by Yuusuke's Reigun._"

"_I suggest you tell the hat to change his house._" Hiei stated, right arm fully unwrapped. Botan was in air, screaming in Japanese.

"_Minna-san!_" Kurama snapped. "_Onegai. Yamare. I'll be just fine. And please, Botan-chan! Do come down._"

"_Kurama-san!_" Keiko shook her head. "_Slytherin is bad. It's very, very bad. From what these people tell me, that blonde-haired boy will try to rape you._"

Yuusuke's body shook when he heard the words, and Hiei's warning glare was the only thing that kept him from lunging up and firing a reigun at the platinum-haired kid. "Who the hell is that silver-haired kid?"

Ron blushed scarlet. "That's Malfoy."

**Oh.**

Kurama sat down at his table, which were applauding loudly and smirking. "_Keiko-chan. I'm fine. If this... boy tries to rape me, he'll find a Rose Whip around his throat. He can't know anything about youki. Hai?_"

Keiko sighed. "_Hai, hai, Kura-san. But please, be careful._"

"_Hai, Keiko-san. Yuusuke. Hiei. Kuwabara-kun. Botan-chan! Please, come down. I'll be fine._" Kurama smiled.

"_Iie, you won't. You've never been alone before, Kurama._" Hiei shot. "_You've got to be kidding._"

Kurama just shook his head stiffly and nodded, which caused the four teens to settle down reluctantly.

Draco's eyes widened. What was **that**?! That buffoon had summoned up _something. _He looked like he was holding something in his hand. Jaganshi had a strange dragon printed on his right arm. Urameshi was holding his hand as if it was a gun. And just **what** exactly had Minamino flown on? It was summoned, he could tell. It wasn't hell a broom.

And Youko... Draco glanced at the redhead, already the attention of girls. There was just something about him. He hadn't shown any display of his power, but his voice alone had stopped a revolution among the transfer students. His eyes narrowed when Kurama's unearthly emerald orbs – sure, Potter was green, but this wasn't green, it was emerald... and golden... - met his gaze, and his small lips formed a flattering smile.

- I'll find out about you yet, Kurama Youko... -

But... was it just his imagination, or did the fox kit on the slender boy's shoulder continue to gaze solely at him?

---------

Kurama spoke kitsune to the fox. = Yuu-chan, that's the bed. If you're comfortable on my shoulder, you can stay, but you are rather unsteady, ne? =

The fox's snout seemed to smile. = Arigato, Kurama-san. = The kit squealed and jumped off the too-thin shoulders and to the white, clean bed with silver-green sheets. = Preparing to set up wards, Kura-san? =

Kurama smiled, nodding as he let a thin vine wrap around the posts, making sure they were invisible to those who weren't gifted with reiki or youki – in other words, those who were not included in the 6 who came with him. = Hai. Keiko-chan sure has me paranoid. =

The fox watched him intently, golden eyes measuring up his owner. = You should be. I have been watching him the whole time... he's full of lust. =

= Malfoy... ne? It's a pity, but I supposed I should warn poor Ron. Someone like him is bound to get raped if he gets too close to him. = Kurama finished packing light soil around the corner of his beds. He then pulled seeds out of his silky tresses, any plants he wanted, and planted them gently, feeding them with his ki.

= Beautiful but deadly. You seem to like that style, Kurama-sama. = The fox observed. = Yuusuke-sama also seems content you have that 'deadly' side in you. You are too vulnerable to his or my taste. =

= You seem quite devoted to me, Yuu-chan. = Kurama petted the fox, scratching the kit's ears. He, as a youko kit, had loved to be petted there, as well.

= Well, Kurama-sama. It's not every fox's chance to serve our most desirable character, the legendary Makai thief, Youko Kurama. Plus.... You are quite devoted to foxes, are you not? I know you'd never abandon me, and therefore I will not abandon you. Just take it as the canine side of me. =

= Ah. = Kurama smiled. = What's your name? I know it can't be Yuu-chan. = His eyes were humorous.

= The witch at the store has named me Night. = Kurama stayed silent, knowing fully well the fox kit had a birth name given to him by his mother. = All right, all right. It's Yami. =

= Yami... That's a suitable name. I take it you don't like it? =

= Iie. It annoys me I am named dark. I prefer the name Yuu-chan. = Yuu-chan stuck up his nose. = Malfoy-san seems to be just outside. I know you heard him before I did. =

Kurama merely nodded, and stood up. Yuu-chan jumped up to his shoulder. He whispered lightly, = He wants to spy on you. What a surprise for him once he finds you opening the door for him. = Kurama merely nodded in reply once more. His dainty steps did not make any noise as he walked towards the door. Once Draco stepped, of course, in his invisibility cloak, in front of the door, Kurama opened the door.

"Welcome to your dorm, Mr. Malfoy. Why would you be wearing your invisibility cloak in a dorm room, which only you and I share? You have no fear of me, yes? I am just a vulnerable Japanese boy, not knowing any western magic at all. You are fully welcome to hex or curse me of any sort if you wish. Just expect me to have something in self-defense. I won't attack unless you do first." He stepped aside, cooing at the fox.

Draco, flustered, pulled his cloak off. "H-how'd you know I was here?"

Kurama looked alarmed. "Why, you were stepping as loud as a troll!" He smiled. – _Maa, maa! I forgot my sense of hearing is better than a normal human's._

Draco's cheeks heated. "I was **not** as loud as a **troll, **of all things!" He stepped toward his bed. "There is no **way** you could have heard me."

Kurama shrugged and cooed softly to Yuu-chan's ear. "_Ne_, Malfoy-san. I take it you have a large influence?"

Draco nodded cautiously. "Yeah. So what?"

Kurama shook his head. "Nothing... Merely curious... Good night." He gathered his pajamas, and pulled the curtains close in his bed. He shrugged off the clothing he had on. "Don't open the curtains, Malfoy-san. They're shut for a certain reason. In addition, I told you that you step as loud as a troll. How you manage to sneak behind others is quite a mystery." He pulled his loose pajamas on, which were actually Yuusuke's old shirts and pants that happened to be **way** too big for him. It was a wonder, because even when he was his normal size, the shirt and the pants were very big on him. It seemed to fit Yuusuke **just** fine.

He reopened the curtains, and couldn't help a small smile. "You're quite the person to show off you're rich, _ne,_ Malfoy-san?" He swung his legs off the bed. "May I mention that the outfit looks **quite** ridiculous?"

Draco turned a lovely shade of crimson. His pajamas were a bright shade of **silver.** "I-it's temporary, until my other pair gets washed. Stupid house-elf spilled its soup on it. I happen to know it looks ridiculous. It clashes horribly with my skin color." He **swore** the fox was snickering at him.

"Well." Kurama smiled once more. He seemed to be doing so often ever since he set foot in London. "It clashes horribly with your eyes and hair, as well. Not as horrible as my school uniform did with my hair, mind you." Kurama shuddered visibly. "It was **pink** and my hair color just doesn't seem to go with such a dark shade of pink." He shuddered again. "At least it looked less horrible than for those with yellow-blonde hair, the transfer students from America. They positively looked like some Barbie dolls gone wrong."

Draco raised an eyebrow. He shook his head. "You're a girl."

Kurama merely smiled again, and cooed softly to his fox again. = Quite full of himself, isn't he? I would love to deflate his ego just a bit. = He smiled softly when the fox merely nodded, and made himself comfortable on the pillows. Kurama winced softly at the color of the bed sheets. "Silver and green? Silver's fine, but the combination of those two colors and my red hair is going to positively look like a Christmas tree..." He fingered the silver sheets. "Well, it can't be helped. Good night, Malfoy-san. Oh, and, please. Don't try anything funny while I'm asleep."

---

hyesung-chan: that wasn't that bad.

prayer: WAIIII yes it wassss!

eric-kun: leave her alone, syung. she has to bury her self in her own critisism.

prayer: ;-; you're so mean! but.. it did suck. WAII...TT-TT please review and telll me how i did! and what i can do to make it better! criticisms are welcome, if it'll help me ;-;

hyesung-chan: o.0


	2. Chapter 2

checks under bed nope, still don't own it.

... or the song by shinhwa

Ch.2 – Classes and Rivarly

_Italicized – _characters talking in Japanese

Standard – characters talking in English/normal text

=text= - Kurama talking to his fox in kitsune and fox replying back/ Kurama warning someone/ Kurama teaching Yuusuke

::text:: - Hiei/Kurama talking to Fawkes

- text – character thoughts

**Bold** – are emphasized

Kurama woke up, and groaned softly. It was the middle of the night, for Inari's sake! He sat up on the bed, careful not to disturb the fox on his bed or his now sound asleep roommate.

Malfoy-san seems okay. I can't believe Potter-san and Granger-san despise him. Perhaps it's because I am a fellow Slytherin? –

He pulled the covers up to Yuu-chan's neck, whispering softly, = Yuu-chan, I'm going to take a walk. I won't be long, so don't worry for me if you don't see me here. =

The fox whispered incoherently, = Mm... hai, Kura-sama... =

Kurama smiled softly, and leaned out the window. Ah. It wasn't far down, and... he closed his eyes. Yuusuke's ki was drawing closer. Kurama smiled when Yuusuke appeared under his window. He was smiling broadly, and had his arms out. – _Ah, surely, Yuusuke can't mean to **jump** down... Can he actually catch me?_ –

Yuusuke motioned him down. – _Ah, well. Yuusuke does mean... Well, even if he doesn't catch me, I can land on my feet _- He stepped on the ledge, and looked down once more. He smiled and jumped off, flipping himself gracefully in midair. He collided – no, Yuusuke did catch him gently, so collided wasn't the right word. He landed in Yuusuke's outstretched arm with a delighted laugh. "_You did catch me!_"

Yuusuke stuck his tongue out. "_'Course I did. Plus, even if I didn't, you would have landed straight on the ground, anyhow._" He let Kurama down, making sure he was steady before he let go.

"_This isn't the ground, Yuusuke. This is a small wooden beam about 50 meters up from the ground. Perhaps half a meter thick._" Kurama reasoned. "_It might have been safer if you hadn't caught me and I landed on the beam myself. I could have hurt both of us._"

Yuusuke shrugged nonchalantly. "_It doesn't really matter. I mean, I never did catch you. Even when... Bakken threw you out of the ring. I should've caught you back then. You were hurt enough. God damn son of a **bitch**__You were fucking unconscious. Half dead, even... And that fucking goddamn bastard **had** to do something like attack you when you were goddamned unconscious. How the **hell** did you manage to stay up, anyhow? Most people I know fall down when they faint. They don't stay on their feet._"

Kurama shrugged. "_It was probably Shimaneki grass inside me helping me. I really can't say. I don't remember, either. Plus, I heard you tell him that his weak punches wouldn't have killed my anyhow?_"

"_Yeah, well, I lied. He packs hell of a punch. Not as much as me or Kuwabara, but hell, I was actually scared you were dead. Y'know... I left you all alone without any help at all... Botan was busy with Kuwabara... Hiei and Genkai were trapped... Damn... You know what made me so mad? He beat you so hard, and you didn't even snap out of it. It just made me realize how close you actually were to dying. Y'know, that's the reason I risked it all. Getting disqualified for the stupid tournament..._"

Kurama smiled and silence him gently, placing a slender finger on his lips. "_Shh... Someone's coming._" He followed Yuusuke, and leaped up into the tree, landing soundlessly and catching Yuusuke when he almost fell.

"Who's there? I swear, it's one of you transfer kids! That wasn't English! Where're you? I heard you!"

Kurama held his breath as the lantern came closer. It was the caretaker! He kept a hand over Yuusuke's lips to keep him from gagging. Though he felt like it himself. This caretaker was... disgusting!

"Meow."

Kurama nearly jumped, and turned around to find a gray tabby, yellow eyes narrowed.

"What is it, Mrs. Norris? Are they up there? I'm coming up!"

"Mrrow."

Yuusuke's eyes widened. – _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!!!!!_

Kurama, in desperation, whispered in kitsune. = Please! You have to leave. I beg you. I don't know if you understand, but please! We can't get in trouble. We couldn't sleep. Jet lag. I – =

= It doesn't matter. = The cat interrupted. She turned around, and looked back, tail up high. She turned back, and sank into an unmistakable bow. = I'm honored to meet the legendary thief, even though you're canine. My master can't climb a tree. You and your friends have my deepest respect. Though... Please, Youko. Try to be more careful. Perhaps your thief senses are dulling. I can't believe you couldn't hear him until it was too late. Well, then. Youko, Urameshi. Good night. Oh, and, Youko. Be more cautious. Not many felines speak a canine language. You were lucky it was I and not some other stupid feline. Most felines don't take the language of canines seriously. = With a smug purr, she leapt down from the branch.

"Are they not up there? Do you know where they are?" The raspy voice again.

With a meow, the tabby led her master toward the other side. Yuusuke let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "_Well. Are your senses really getting dull?_" He examined the pale boy. "_I didn't realize, but now that she mentioned it... You are paler, and you usually hear people a mile away._"

"_You understood it! I never knew you understood kitsune. All this time you were pretending to not know what I was saying..._"

"_Kurama. I told you I understand it. I just can't speak it. Plus, you're avoiding my question._"

Kurama looked away for a second, and leapt down out of the tree. He walked cautiously to the wide lake, and placed a hand in it. He winced immediately. "_It's freezing._"

"_No, baka. Take your hand out._" Yuusuke grabbed the pale hand and retracted it, and sat down next to him. "_What's wrong?_" His intense mahogany eyes bore into Kurama.

"_It's winter._" Kurama replied softly. "_Since I was living all my life in Japan, I got used to Japan's seasonal changes. But here... There are so many plant changes. Everything dies in the winter. Nothing is left alive. I fear that it may have too big of an impact on me... It already is taking affect. My senses are declining, my body is constantly fatigued, and my ki dwindles._"

"_Oh. You... er... will you get really sick?_"

"_Depends. I don't quite know. This is the first time I've spent winter in a foreign country. Hiei is lucky. His Koorime side takes over once it starts to get cold. Yukina-san is always protected form seasonal changes by Hiei's ki. Sometimes I wonder is reiki is much better than youki, though people say it's the same. Reiki doesn't depend on elements, it depends on physical things. You and Kuwabara-kun, for example... Your reiki is balanced with guns and cannons, his with swords. And then a fitting example of youki is perhaps Jin-san, or Touya-san. Jin-san's youki is based on wind, while Touya-san's depends upon ice. Wakarimasu ka? _"

"_Ano... Aa. So... I get it. The plants die, your ki goes along with it. You might be sick, or you might just feel empty. But... I hope it won't be serious..._"

"_Aa..._" Kurama smiled. "_Ano, Yuusuke. You're not familiar with Korean music, are you?_"

Yuusuke shook his head. "_Hell, I'm not even familiar with Japanese music._"

"_Mm... Well... Do you happen to know the song First Love?_"

"_That Japanese girl sang it, right? Utada... Hikaru?_"

"_Aa. But I'm talking about a Korean group, Shinhwa. Their name means mythology. Keiko-san seems to be in love with them. The lead vocal, in particular. Anyhow, I listened to their albums once... And one song caught my attention."_

"_So... sing it?"_

Kurama stuck out his tongue_. "You wouldn't understand it, anyhow. I only knew how to read them because they were written in katakana. I only understood them when Keiko-chan explained it to me._

"_Sing it, anyway._"

Kurama sighed, but cleared his throat and started. ([...1])

"First love... This song is dedicated to my one and only love.

Can you see it...? It's only begun.

Can you feel it...? My love's still a bit awkward

Can you hear it...? My small prayer's not the best, but it has all my heart in it.

I can feel you on my fingertips...

I can see you just at the edge of my sight...

How can I tell you how I feel?

I know I'm grinning like an idiot.

If you see me like this, you'll laugh at me, too.

When I close my eyes, come into my dreams...

I don't want to be apart from you even for a second.

When the sun rises, I'll run straight to you,

Even on a raining day...

I know you'll always be there to wake me up

So I can always go to sleep relaxed.

Thank you so much for being there for me.

The world looks so bright when you're next to me...

([2])

You're my first love...

You're beautiful, I love you, and I'll treasure you always.

No one can block our love; I'll always protect you.

The words were always on my lips but I could never tell you.

I always got frustrated at myself for that and I turned around.

But you called my from afar and told me...

'You don't need to tell me, I know how you feel.'

I can feel you on my fingertips...

I can see you just at the edge of my sight...

How can I tell you how I feel?

I know I'm grinning like an idiot.

If you see me like this, you'll laugh at me, too.

I have pictures of you and me all over my room.

I'll make sure your voice is on my cell; I want to be with you always.

I can't let go; you're my only first love.

We can cherish our love. ([3])

Think about it – all those things came as a blessing to me, a great blessing.

Cause of you, my first love."

Kurama finished, and smiled. "_Did you understand anything?_"

"_Er, hai. Some parts. I mean, Korean is so much easier than English. Why don't they teach it in school? I mean, Korean and Japanese grammar structures are the same, and a lot of words are also similar. Help kids get a better grade in school, too. Anyway, I only got parts where you said things about smiling and laughing and shit._"

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "_Keiko-chan taught you Korean? Well, in summary, it generally talks about how he doesn't want to lose his love, and it summarizes how happy he is that he has someone to love and someone that loves him._" Kurama smiled. "_It's a lovely song._"

"_Lovely, sheesh. All these pop music are so mushy._" Yuusuke complained. "_But, y'know, I get what they're saying. Pretty much, at least. I mean, they're right. When you have someone to look after, everything seems just easier. You know that person loves you, and you know you love that person back._" Yuusuke offered a wide grin. He drew his pant sleeves up and waded in the water. "_Sheesh, it's fucking **freezing!**_" He winced, but waded in deeper. Kurama, frowning, drew up his pants as well, and splashed his way to Yuusuke, wincing at the cold. Yuusuke was bent over, searching the water for something. "_It's so cold, you get used to it almost right away._" Yuusuke marveled. "_Will we freeze to death like this?_"

"_I doubt it._" Kurama replied. "_The water is freezing, but it's not as cold so we'd die from it. The only way we'd die from this is if we drown. What are you looking for, Yuusuke?_"

"_Mm. Something I saw. It was around here, I swear..._" Yuusuke grumbled, and sat down in the water. He kept on searching the sands, and Kurama wondered just how fast Yuusuke could adjust to the coldness. Well, he **was **Raizen's son, and Raizen **loved** the cold. He wore his sleeveless shirt in the middle of the harsh Makai winter, for Inari's sake.

Kitsune, naturally, were quite the opposite. Unless kitsune were born in the winter, which rarely happened, most kitsune were terribly adapted to winter. Especially silver kitsune. Or gold, for females.

Kurama winced softly, but sat in the water, shivering slightly at the cold water on his skin. He watched Yuusuke shift the soft sand, filtering the substance between his fingers. Yuusuke's eyes suddenly lit up, and he pulled out a thing string of silver and a crystal. "_I knew I saw something sparkling! Look!_"

Kurama's eyes widened. The chain was fine silver, and it was embedded with ice crystals, even though the water wasn't at freezing point. There was a strange but eloquent design, somehow resembling a kanji letter.

No, make that two kanji letters combined. Water and Crystal...

The pendant was made of a clear gem, hinted ever so gently with silver. Kurama took it from Yuusuke's hands and analyzed the ice necklace. "_It's not melting. It should have melted, right? It's ice. Isn't it? But how has it been able to - _" He blinked. He opened his hand, and compared the necklace with the size of his palm. "_Yuusuke, this fits your collar perfectly. It you wore this, the pendant would rest right at your collar bone._"

"_You know my collar size?_" Yuusuke blinked. Kurama nodded absentmindedly, examining the necklace further, searching for a trace of dangerous ki that could be there. He even forgot about the painful cold. "_You... damn. I don't know yours._"

"_I'm much more observative. Plus, isn't it my arms or hands that go around your neck when you decide to suddenly tackle me down and try to devour my lips?_"

"_Your lips are addictive, that's why._" Yuusuke grumbled. He took the necklace and put it around his neck, ignoring Kurama's protests. The necklace glowed a bright blue, and the two ice clasps were melted together. Kurama's eyes widened in surprise, and he reached for the thin chain to break it. A spark caused him to hiss in surprise.

"_There's a force field on the thing._" He frowned. "_Oh, Yuusuke. Why can't you be more careful?_" ... Strange... He felt so light-headed...

"_There's no dangerous youki or whatever._" Yuusuke argued. "_Plus, it ain't doing anything to me 'cept lie there and look pretty;_" Yuusuke frowned when he looked straight at Kurama's eyes. "_Hey, you feelin' all right? You look a bit sick. You're eyes... They're not clear."_

"_I'm fine._" Kurama lied. – _It must be because I'm standing in ice-cold water and I have no youki to protect me. I mustn't let Yuusuke know. It can't be too bad. I've never been sick before, so I don't know, but it can't be too bad... - _

Kurama stood up from the clear water, treading deeper into the black waters. "_Yuusuke, can you hear it...?_"

Yuusuke ran toward the bishonen. "_Hear what? What... That... What the hell...?_"

An eerie music resonated in the black water, the surface clear and still, but the two Japanese boys heard the music clearly. It wrapped around their limbs, tugging them forward, forcing them in a trance... Kurama's eyes closed. The music was **so**_..._ soothing...

"_Shimatta! Get a hold of Yuusuke, I got Kurama!_" A voice struck through Kurama's hazy mind.

... _Hi...ei...?_

"_Kuso. Kurama, can you hear me? Kurama!_" Hiei shook the tranquil boy, limp in his arms. His Jagan glowed, and he cursed again. "_Fuck._"

Kuwabara had dragged Yuusuke to Hiei, who was examined as well. Yuusuke's strong reiki had blocked most of the damage to his mind, but he was unconscious from extreme exhaustion.

On the other hand, Kurama... Kurama's absence of youki had allowed the attack to wreck havoc on Kurama's fragile mind, and on top of that, his body was intensely ill with an acute fever.

Hiei had wondered when the 'blundering fool' would come to use, but since this wasn't reiki or youki... If Kuwabara hadn't felt the power from the lake and the necklace on Yuusuke, Yuusuke would have been found in a coma next morning and they would have lost Kurama.

An unwanted shiver crawled up Hiei's spine. He couldn't help but a small, defeated smile. Even he, who had despised all warm emotions, Kurama's warm smile had managed to pulled him down into warm grasps of friendship.

He... would not lose Kurama now... Not when Kurama had brought the world to him. He carried Kurama to the shore, wondering if he was short, he would have been able to carry Kurama. He snorted. Of course not... He would have been dragging the bishonen through the water.

He doubted Kuwabara would ever leave Kurama alone if he were unceremonily dragged through the water. He glanced at Yuusuke, who Kuwabara had – as he expected – slung over his shoulder.

"_Oi, shrimp. You don't feel the power from the necklace, do you?_" Kuwabara was frowning. Hiei was tempted to make a remark on how he actually was thinking, but refrained from it and instead shook his head slightly. "_Well... I can't describe it, but as the kanji says, I feel some sort of a watery power. Not like you. Y'know what I mean? You're fire, and all that shit. It's not youki or reiki, it's like the kind that was from the lake. The powers resonating, I think, made that music. I dunno. We'll have to ask Genkai._"

"... _Aa. Where do we take Kurama? We can't take him to his Slytherin quarters. He's sick._"

"_Mm, we can't. We'll drop both of them off at Genkai's office. She'll know what happened._"

"_She'll be asleep._" Hiei snorted, shaking his head. "_I thought you were actually using your head for once._"

"_Ba-san? I doubt it. No matter what power she has, she's still ningen, not like you, y'know. Kurama was affected by it, too. I doubt you, Yukina-san, or Botan were. I mean, youkai don't get jet lags, do they?_" Kuwabara shifted the dead weight on his shoulder. "_When Urameshi wakes up, I'm telling him to lose some fuckin' weight._"

"_Oi, Ba-san! Open the door._" Kuwabara called, kicking the door slightly. "_I know you're in here. I sense your ki._"

The door cracked open, and an elderly man peered out, chuckling slightly. "Professor Genkai, your students have followed your ki here. I suppose you checked her quarters, she wasn't there, so you followed her ki?"

Kuwabara was blushing in embarrassment. "Er, yeah. Sorry 'bout that, but we've got some sort of a problem."

Dumbledore looked over the two unconscious boys. "Ah... Professor, we seem to have the very problem you were addressing to me about. Your students are quite a say, aren't they? They seem to have found the Water Pendant already."

Genkai looked almost proud when Kuwabara and Hiei walked in carrying Yuusuke and Kurama. Well, until she saw how ill Kurama was. "Devoid of youki and he goes wading in the near freezing water. Lay him down here. Fawkes, come here." Genkai tucked a white sheet around Kurama's shivering body, and called to the phoenix.

Hiei watched the phoenix warily. ::Beast, if you try to hurt Kurama even a bit, I'll... ::

:: No threats necessary. :: The phoenix replied, and his eyes were smiling. He sang softly, and he flapped his wings a bit to cool Kurama's temperature. :: I'm merely helping him.::

Surely enough, Kurama's shivering stopped, though he stayed pale. Fawkes flew up to his porch, singing softly.

"You can speak to Fawkes. Most amazing. I have met only one other who spoke phoenix... Of course, that other person was Yomi. He came to talk to me about Kurama. He seemed to predict, somehow, that Kurama would be residing here, for the elementals. Ah, yes, the elementals. The Water Pendant, you have already acquired." He smiled. "Professor Genkai was addressing the problem, that you four may not be able to control the elements. Once each acquire your own, you will be allowed to use acquired element immediately, but once all four pendants are collected, you four will have to keep the nature in balance. She has addressed that three of you may as well, but Kurama's loss of youki..."

"We won't find them that quickly, will we?" Kuwabara frowned. "Genkai told us about all this, if you wanna know why we aren't surprised. We just never knew what they looked like or how we would find them."

"Actually." Genkai cleared her throat. "It will be quite easy. Kurama will find his last, but you will acquire them very easily. The hard part is after you acquire all four, and how you will manage to keep it from Voldemort's hungry grasps. Remember, the Death Eaters are everywhere."

Kuwabara raised an eyebrow. "From what I heard, they don't sound like much."

"They aren't much, actually." Dumbledore smiled. "Only some of them are challenging enough. But be aware of them, on any account. They can be anywhere among us."

Hiei nodded. "I'll know when they're near... I have a question, since you won't let me in with my Jagan... Why was Kurama put in Slytherin?"

Dumbledore smiled. "In Gryffindor lies the solemn fire, the brave waters and the loyal earth. In Hufflepuff lies the gentle ice and the playful oar. In Ravenclaw lies the sharpest mind. In Slytherin lies the purest wind. That's an old saying coming down from centuries ago. I have waited for you seven all this time. Yuusuke, the brave waters. Hiei, the solemn fire. Kazuma, loyal earth. Yukina, gentle ice. Botan, the playful oar. Keiko, the sharpest mind. Kurama, the purest wind. It is said that you seven will be able to come over a great evil... Who knows if that is Voldemort or if that is something greater... But it is up to all of you to defeat it."

"... Kurama was chosen as wind, not earth?" Kuwabara frowned. "Isn't his element earth?"

Hiei shook his head. "His youki is based on plants. Not quite the same, and this seems to have nothing to do with our youki except me. Plus, the purest wind... Who else is purer than Kurama?" Hiei smirked.

Kuwabara nodded, looking doubtful. "All right, if you say so..."

Genkai cleared her throat. "It's getting late. You two go back to your dorms... Professor, I'll leave these two to your care?"

"Yes, yes, Genkai, I've got it all under control. I'll send them right away to Poppy, and they'll be fine."

Hiei looked back at the unconscious pair. He hoped he could trust this ningen nurse...

Yuusuke groaned as he shook his head. _"What the... Where am I...?"_ Ugh, he had a killer headache. "_Kuwabara...?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, Urameshi_. _You better thank me for this. Kurama almost died yesterday. Did you forget his youki's gone? If it weren't for that phoenix, Hiei would have killed you already._" Kuwabara shook his head. "_Though, thanks to you, I got to miss all the morning classes. Kurama's not awake yet, but he's okay. Anyway, I'm supposed to explain - _"

"_Urameshi._" Hiei's voice was as cold as ice. Yuusuke winced.

"_I'm sorry. I really am. I for - _"

Hiei's sword was positioned at his throat. "_You forgot his youki was gone?_" Hiei's crimson eyes were fire, dangerously icy. "_Will you... also forget poison kills when you feed it to him? Will you forget fire burns when you push him in? Will you forget water drowns when you push him under...?_"

Yuusuke closed his eyes. "... _All right. You're right. I... I really have no excuse. You can... kill me... "_

Hiei's sword was trembling... and Hiei sheathed it. Yuusuke looked up, surprised. Hiei was looking down. "_Do you love him, Urameshi...? Do you... care...? Why... Why is it that he cries for a bastard like you? Why is it that he can't find a decent person? Why must he worry constantly about you...? Why do I know I won't be able to stand his tears when he finds out I've killed you?_"

"_Hiei._" Yuusuke smiled. Kurama's tears... Perhaps the best existing weapon against Hiei, right after Yukina... "_Hiei, why don't you stop worrying about him?_" Yuusuke stood up, stretching his stiff muscles. "_He has me now... And I swear... something like yesterday won't happen again._"

Hiei turned around. "_... We're late for our classes..._"

Yuusuke boosted Kurama up. Kurama had to insist he attend the classes today. And to top it off, first class had to be the plant class. If it wasn't Herbology, Yuusuke might have persuaded Kurama stay in bed. But no, Kurama wanted to attend. Well... Kurama did need the nourishment of plants...

And Kurama was light... Ah, screw it all. It didn't matter, anyhow. Kurama's cheeks were flushed with fever, and he was leaning heavily on Yuusuke, but Kurama was thin, and Kurama's determined eyes wouldn't let Yuusuke carry the ill teen back to the infirmary. How the nurse would respond, he dreaded to know.

"_Yuusuke, are we... there...?"_ Kurama whispered, leaning heavily on the taller, more muscular boy.

"_Nope. I told you, I'll carry you if you'd just **let** me..."_ Yuusuke had no idea why Kurama insisted on walking. It would've been much easier if Kurama would just... "_Daa! Kurama!_" He sighed. "_Ah, kuso... Kurama...._"

Kurama was on the floor, cheeks flushed. He was coughing shakily. "_Gomen ne, Yuu-chan... Gomen..._" He gasped. "_The... I need the plants... Yuusuke..._"

Yuusuke picked Kurama and started running, full speed into the Green Room. All he could see was the red of Kurama's blood as it trickled down the corner of his lips to his snow-white shirt.

He burst into the room, muttered an apology, and helped Kurama up. Kurama was looking better already, and his green eyes returned to their former glory. He stood up shakily, and nuzzled his face in a wide, broad leaf. He was whispering a few words in relief, and Yuusuke greened, smiling apologetically at the professor. "Ah... what's your name again?"

"Professor Sprout. Wasn't that child sick?"

Yuusuke suppressed a laugh. – Child, huh? Kurama's probably lived ten times as much as you did! – But he smiled, and replied, "Plants help him."

Sure enough, Kurama was smiling and laughing happily as if to prove he'd never been bedridden nor coughing up blood. Professor Sprout smiled. "It's nice to see a Gryffindor and a Slytherin getting so well along together." She smiled sadly. "I haven't seen such relationships, ever, except Mr. Weasley's radiating love for Mr. Malfoy does feed the love plant I'd planted between them. And although Mr. Malfoy won't admit it, he has a strong love for Mr. Weasley, as well. The plant only feeds off pure love."

Yuusuke's eyes widened. "How'd you know all that?"

Professor Sprout laughed. "I am not oblivious to my students... and..." The professor smiled, and held up a pot of crimson rose-like flowers. "The love plants have already responded to the love you have for each other."

Kurama laughed in delight, and asked politely for the pot. Yuusuke couldn't help but laugh. Typical Kurama... If it were him, he'd just have taken the plant...

When the beautiful flowers reached Kurama's hands, they blossomed even further and because even more beautiful. When Yuusuke cautiously reached out, the flowers seemed to laugh and sparkle. Professor Sprout smiled. "Ah, there you go. See...?"

Kurama giggled again in delight, and Yuusuke grinned. "May... May I take one?"

"Go right ahead. Just break the stem. Because the love plants grow on love, they don't need roots. They'll sure not need it around you two." Professor Sprout picked two stems and handed one to each, smiling. "They'll grow to protect and love you."

"Aa... Thank you!" Kurama smiled. "I just hope Yuu-chan won't be jealous."

= What... is that plant? = Yuu-chan looked up curiously, circling the rose-like flower. = It is so much like a rose yet it is without thorns. Is it even a flower? I can feel it's alive, yet it has no roots for nourishment nor leaves to photosynthesize. What is it? =

= Professor Sprout called it a love plant. It feeds off my love for Yuusuke. = Kurama whispered, smiling. = Not too loud, Yuu-chan. Malfoy-san is near. =

= You seem... well. Not like how you were the last few days. I supposed live plants do help? =

= Of course! I'll be visiting the Green Room frequently... do you wish to accompany me? =

= Aa. = The fox's golden eyes narrowed. = Besides the professors and your friends, I do not trust anyone here at all. Not even that Potter. =

= A, honto ne? How about Ronald-san? =

The fox's black furs seemed to be blushing red before he turned, raised his nose and replied curtly, = He's... all right. =

= Aa! A **certain** fox is attracted to his innocence? Don't worry, Yuu-chan. I'd be drawn to him as well, because foxes are drawn by innocence, if not for Yuusuke. =

Yuu-chan stayed silent, but made himself comfortable in his master's lap, Kurama stroking the fox slightly. "Good evening, Malfoy-san."

"You weren't there at dinner." Draco observed.

"No, I wasn't. Thank you for noticing." Kurama replied.

Draco handed him a cup of warm cocoa and a piece of bread. "I heard you weren't feeling well."

Kurama looked up, surprised. Was this a part of this ningen he'd overlooked...? Kurama took it and sipped it a little. "Thank you."

Draco turned around, and unknown to Kurama, he smirked. So the teen had finally fallen into his trap...

= Kurama-sama?! = Yuu-chan cried, when Kurama dropped the mug, the contains spilling and the fragile mug breaking into pieces. Draco smirked and turned around, walking on the bed.

"You think I don't know about your plant traps... Youko? I tried to do this one knight I'd drugged you... But your traps caught me. But now, it's winter... they're all... dead... Shut up!" Draco pointed his wand at the growling fox, and roped sprang from it, binding the fox helplessly. He did the same to Kurama, binding his wrists and ankles to the bed. A smirk grew on his lips as he tore away Kurama's clothing. "... Can't have such a beauty go unstained... can we... Kurama..."

Yuu-chan slowly lapped Kurama's wounds, making sure he didn't bother Kurama's distraught sleep. Plagued by nightmares or not, Kurama needed it, and he wasn't going to wake his master up. He would go get someone, anyone... if Draco hadn't sealed the door shut. And Kurama's loss of youki didn't do much good. The others wouldn't be able to sense the terror he had gone through.

... Yuu-chan hated it all. How could anyone hurt his master? How could anyone hurt anyone... like that? Kurama-sama had woken up due to the assault and he'd begged the blonde to stop. Yuu-chan shook his head. Kurama-sama needed to be cared for at this moment, and he wouldn't let the disturbance carry him away from his master.

"_Kurama...? Are you... Hey! Kura -_ "

"_Leave me alone, Urameshi." _ Kurama's haunted eyes were hidden by his crimson bangs and he let the hidden tears floor. "_Go away._"

"_Kurama, what – Kurama!_"

"_Leave, Urameshi... I... I don't... I hate you!_"

Yuu-chan forced his master on the bed. = Hate... him... Kurama-sama...? = He let out a low laugh. = Don't lie to yourself, Kurama-sama... You think yourself dirty... and unworthy of his love. You must go back to him, Kurama-sama... You love him, and don't deny it. =

Kurama was sobbing brokenly. = Every night, Yuu-chan. Every night, I beg him. Every night, he hurts me. I can't make it stop, Yuu-chan. My powers won't work in the winter... What do I do? Yuu-chan... What can I... do...? =

Yuu-chan turned his head. Kurama-sama had no need to waste his breath. It was he who was forced to watch his master go under the worst terror imaginable. It was he who helped his master get to the showers where he'd helped his master wash the blood from his legs.

If only... they weren't held by Draco's spell... If only...

Draco crushed the rose-like flower in his palm, eyes cold with fury. "Why is this still alive...? It should be dead!" He jabbed the wand and sneered, "Crucio."

Kurama's agonized screams filled the room, and Yuu-chan whimpered, crawling under the bed. "I- I don't know, please – don't - "

"Shut up. It's still alive. I don't want to see this again, or you'll pay. You hear me?" With a slap to Kurama's tear-stained cheeks, Draco left, shutting the door tightly and throwing the crumbled flower in the fireplace.

Yuu-chan crawled up on the bed, and pulled the thin blanket over his master's trembling form. He nuzzled the trembling bishounen.

"What did I do...? Yuu-chan... the flower..." Kurama sobbed. Draco had prohibited Kurama speaking Japanese or kitsune, and even when he wasn't around, Kurama was too terrorized to defy. Thankfully, Yuu-chan understood the language. After making sure his distraught master was asleep, Yuu-chan gazed into the fire. He winced. He **hated**fire...

But the rose-like flower was there, shining in its glory. Yuu-chan's snout formed a small smile. Yes, Kurama-sama loved Yuusuke-sama, all right. He took a deep breath, faced the fire, and darted in the burned logs. He bit the flower in his snout, and as soon as he did, he felt warm hands on his fur, protecting him from the hot fire.

Yuu-chan looked around, shocked. Kurama-sama's hands...? Ah. The flower...

The love flower, or otherwise called the bearer of memories. Yuu-chan's thinking of Kurama's caring hands protecting him from most things and the loyalty and love he had for his master had activated the flower and had protected him... and Draco's spell. He knew he had only one chance. Draco would be back soon and torture Kurama again. He couldn't let it happen, not when he could finally do something about it. Yuu-chan held the flower in his teeth and darted out, glancing worriedly behind.

"_Yuu-chan...? What are you doing here...? Where's... Isn't that... So Kurama was lying..._" Yuusuke was a wreck. His flower was still as vivid and bright as Kurama's was... and he understood. "_What's wrong with him, Yuu-chan? He's not okay... is he?_"

Yuu-chan headed out, looking back pointedly. = Please follow. =

Yuusuke stood up, and Yuu-chan thanked Inari Yuusuke fully understood kitsune. This was going to make it much easier.

"Where's the damned fox?!" Draco slapped Kurama again, striking his now-raw skin.

"I don't know! I don't – _IYA! Leave me alone!_" As soon as the words left his mouth, Kurama's eyes widened, and Draco's eyes held sadistic coldness.

"Japanese...? How many times do I have to goddamned tell you, don't. speak. That. Language." He hastily pulled off all his clothing. "I guess you just have to be taught."

- _Iie! Yuusuke... tasukete... -_

_Iie! Yuusuke... tasukete..._

Yuusuke looked up. – _Kurama! - "The password...?"_

Yuu-chan spoke in kitsune to the painting. =Crucio.=

Yuusuke's eyes widened as the painting swung open. "_You can't be serious."_

Yuu-chan merely bounded away, and stood at a door. Yuusuke reached out to open it. The moment his hands reached the knob, Yuu-chan's ears laid flat on his ears, and a shrill, agonized scream resonated in the room beyond. Yuusuke's mind registered what had happened. Yuusuke had realized... Kurama was avoiding him because Draco was raping him. He thought himself dirty, worthless.

Needless to say, Yuusuke's reiki spiked **way** up.

Prayer: OHMIGODDDDDDD I CANT BELIVE I MADE DRACO RAPE KURAMA... ;-; WHAT THE HELL AM I THINING??!?!?... It's all Yoola's fault! She told me to make them go through pain ;-;

Dongwan-kun: -0-... anyway.... Onto the Japanese... Wakarimasu ka? = Do you understand?

Minwoo-chan: Ano, Yuusuke. = Hey, Yuusuke.

Dongwan-kun: Aa. = boys say this as yeah. If you were a girl, you would say "ee" instead of "aa."

Minwoo-chan: Shimatta = Damn it

Dongwan-kun: Though I know everyone knows, kuso = damn

Minwoo-chan: A, honto ne? = Ah, really?

Dongwan-kun: Iya = same thing as Iie.

Minwoo-chan: Iie! Yuusuke, tasukete... = no! Yuusuke, help...

Dongwan-kun: Ah. Explanations about the group Shinhwa. They're a k-pop group made up of 6 Korean young men. You'll notice they're my muses, as well! KYAAA Andy, Junjin, and Eric are the rappers, and Hyesung, Dongwan (me!) and Minwoo are the vocal. The song First Love came out in their 3rd album, which was in... I think, 2000. The part about where Keiko is obsessed with them... Shinhwa (especially Hyesung, the lead vocal) is very popular in Japan, China, Taiwan, and many other parts of Asia. Hyesung is actually one of those boys that are _very_ feminine that aren't in anime. He's sometimes actually mistake for a girl. (like that time he had long hair wig thing in ayd) and his personality is also very feminine, and he cries often (even though he's a 24-year-old guy)... but... well.

Minwoo-chan: reads from paper ([1]) I translated it into English instead of writing it in Konglish, because it just would be too long and way too awkward for me and the readers. The translation might be a bit clunky because I translated them, instead of getting them from a site.

Dongwan-kun: reads from another sheet of paper ([2]) I took out the English rap here cause it doesn't make sense.

Prayer: Receives death glares from Eric and Andy and Junjin But it's true! They don't make sense ;-; ANYHOW. reads from sheet of paper ([3]) this part sounds okay in Korean, but when I translate it into English, it sounds wrong, so I didn't put it in. Roughly, it says, 'We can make our love and make it through the night'. That's not what they meant (hopefully), so I just erased it. Oh yeah! Also, Kurama's a bit OOC in this chapter... ;-; he's too bright and cheery...

Respond to reviews:

PURPLE!!! – YOOLA! xD... It is NOT a great story! I am NOT a great writer!... 0.o anyway, let's put that aside. Hehe... you did bug me, and here it is! Yes, I know you like Tenshi, though she didn't appear here. She'll appear in all the other chappy, I swear! I did set your rabbit as a model for her, though..

tbiris: hehe.. thanks. And I did continue! See?

darkshaman817: yeah, jimmyn. A chock full o' yaoi-ness. XD but you read it, right? And you bugged me, too –0-

Anonymous: WOW! Another shinhwa fan! See? I did include Dongwan. I was going to rotate them all, but Dongwan and Minwoo were gonna be next chappy, and Andy and Junjin were going to be this one, but you requested it, so here he is! My favorite is Hyesung... Ain't he so pretty!??!

LiLsTuBbOrNgRl: hah. Whatever, ally. You're my sis...xD

LadyRonin: thanks! Sorry I took so long x0x I was too lazy... ehehe..

The Baka Authoress: it DID suck. Yeah, I did include a dictionary.. thanks for the suggestion!

FluffysBijin05: Yup, it'll be LONG before Ronniekins gets the courage up! Especially in the next chappy when he finds out the love of his life raped Kurama.. ;-; oo poor ronniekins...

What2callmyself: Kurama's place in Slytherin was explained in this chappy, but the height thing... hmm... let's see. I thought Yukina and Hiei's height (or the lack of it) would stand out, so I had the two tallest guys help!... not that that helps, ne? hmm... Say Kurama's 5'6 and Hiei's 5'1"... then, now Kurama 'gives' Hiei 3 inches.. then Hiei grew 3 and Kurama lost three... so Kurama's now 5'3" and Hiei's 5'4"... and of course, I did want Kurama to be shorter than Yuusuke.... Hehe... after all, it is nice to look up at your man, as botan-chan says!

Kaoru: I love Kurama, too! xD I'm sorry I couldn't update so fast.

Clow Angel: o.0 grammer errors. 'm sorry! I'm such a crappy writer ;-; You're my first reviewer... xD thanks! Hehe.. I'm a both HK and a YK fan, but I lean more towards YK... and I wanted to do something different. xD


	3. Chapter 3

checks under christmas tree

;-; still don't own it.

Chapter 3 – Promises and Smiles

* * *

Yuusuke had his hands clasped tightly together. Draco was frozen on the bed, unmoving, and Kurama finally let his tears flow, turning his gaze away from the mahogany-eyed punk. 

_No, please... I don't want Yuusuke to see me like this... Yuu-chan... why...? – _

"Get. Off. Of. Him. Malfoy." Yuusuke's voice was dangerous, low. "Or your head might stare up at you from the floor. It's not going to be pretty." Already a blue light was forming at his hands, and his chocolate eyes were narrowed in cold fury.

Draco slid off Kurama cautiously, gaze never leaving Yuusuke's hands, though he could not see the blue light forming at them, he could feel his body replying to severe power. He moved completely off Kurama – and was tackled down by a black blur.

Hiei stood on top of him, ruby eyes cold fire, his katana positioned at Draco's neck. "What the **hell** happened?" His voice was low, smooth – dangerous.

Yuusuke let himself relax an inch. Everyone was here now. Even if the whole school rebelled against them, right now, they would be able to beat through anything. Yukina and Keiko were looking after Kurama; Botan, Yuu-chan. Kuwabara had Draco by the neck of his shirt, holding him a few inches off the floor, reiken at his chest. "You deserve to die. You deserve to suffer as much as you made Kurama suffer. I'd like to kill you... But I think I'll let Yuusuke take that job."

"No. Wait." A tiny, tear-soaked voice stopped all three boys from further action. Hiei hissed in frustration. This was going to make things a bit harder. Ron stood at the doorway, trembling so severely Kuwabara could see it. "Please... I understand... how you feel. But... wait a second..." He made his way through the quiet room, and requested Draco down. Kuwabara did so, looking frustrated.

"Malfoy." Ron whispered. "No... Draco." He smiled bitterly. "You hate me... don't you? It's okay. I know that. But here... do you feel this?" Ron placed his hand over Draco's larger ones, and placed it over his heart. "See? I live just for you. I just wanted you to know... I know you hate me... But... that's okay." He turned to Hiei with a bitter smile. "Do you mind if I... borrow your sword... for a second?" Hiei looked reluctant for a _ningen_ to touch his sword, but he let it go, and Ron took it. "Draco..." He whispered softly, and dug into the surprised Malfoy's arms. He wrapped his arms rightly around Draco, and choked out, "I love you..."

In an instant, Keiko saw what was going to happen. "_Iie! Ron-san! Yamete!!!_" She stood rapidly up, but already Ron had driven Hiei's katana through Draco and through himself.

Yukina's eyes widened in horror, and Botan clenched her eyes shut and looked away. Keiko fell to her knees in shock, and started to cry.

Yuusuke bit his lip. What the hell...? Nothing made sense. Bloody fucking Malfoy had just raped Kurama. Ron was supposed to despise him. How was it... Why...

Botan seemed to read his mind. "_Ron-san... Yuusuke, Hiei... Doesn't this remind you of something...? The Ghostslayer... by any chance? Ron-san is like Kurama. Kurama chose to sacrifice himself rather than choose between his best friend and the one he loved. Similarly... Ron-san chose his own life rather than live with the fact that the one he loved had hurt one of his friends._"

"_Nani?! That's different from this._" Yuusuke growled.

Botan raised an eyebrow. "_How... exactly? Kurama could have helped either Hiei or you kill the other. Now, Ron-san could have helped Malfoy or you. He couldn't choose... So, like Kurama-san... He chose to sacrifice himself._"

Kuwabara merely snorted. "_C'mon... Hiei. Let's get 'em to the infirmary. I know you ain't thinkin' of killing the trash right now. I mean, that speech has gotta soften your heart, too – and yeah, yeah, you don't have one, blah, blah, whatever. 'Nd I know you want your sword back. So c'mon. Urameshi._" Kuwabara looked down. "_Listen, I know... you wanna kill this bastard right now. But what Botan said... I mean, I don't know much about the Ghostslayer incident, but y'know... It's true._" With that, he handed the bloodied sword to Hiei, and boosted Draco up.

Hiei snorted, and took Ron up, slinging him over his shoulder. "_He said something intelligent..._" He smirked, and looked over at the suffering kitsune on the bed. "_Yukina... Take good care of him._"

"_I've done all I can, Yuusuke._" Yukina wiped her hands on the towel. She seemed a bit paler than usual and she was trembling. "_He... He should wake up now... But... I don't think he wants to._" She looked pained. "_His mind needs time to recover, and the fact that this is winter is really not helping. His youki's dangerously low, and all it can do right now is keep him alive. Nothing can be used for his recovery, mind or body. His only hope is you, Yuusuke, and you know that._" She stood up, and took the rose from Yuu-chan, and handed it to Yuusuke. "_Arigatou, Yuu-chan. If it weren't for you, too many people would have been hurt._"

Yuusuke watched the Koorime leave, and Yuu-chan tilted his head, raised his tail, and marched out after her. He sat down next to the bed. "_Heya, baka. You know... maybe if this wasn't in the winter. Maybe if it was still summer, in Japan, you'd been able to kill him before he even got the chance to hurt you. Why didn't you tell me...? I should've seen it... right...? Do I even... deserve to be called your boyfriend? If I was, I should've seen this, right? I should've protected you. And kami, it's not even spring yet. Why won't you wake up? Yukina says you should be. Are you scared, baka? You're not... dirty, if that's what you're thinkin'. Ofukuro does it all the time. Shit, half the time I can't sleep 'cause she and whatever bastard she brought home's makin' so much noise. But then again, maybe that's putting you in Ofukuro's position. 'Nd that ain't good, cause you're hella prettier than her, outside and inside._" Yuusuke took a shuddering breath. "_'Nd now 'm jus' ramblin', and you know how I get when I do that. Please wake up, Kurama... Please..? _"

Yuusuke let out a bitter laugh. – _What'd you think, Bakayaro? He's damned unconscious. 'S not like he can actually hear you..._- He tucked a lock of loose crimson hair behind Kurama's ear and laughed slightly.

"_Maa! I don't like how my hair flows in the wind. It's so annoying."_

"_Then tie it, baka."_

"_Demo.. I don't want to."_

"_Then cut it."_

"_EH!??! IIE!"_

Kurama had been so happy then. And when exactly was that? Three, maybe four weeks ago? Now... What the hell was this? Because of Malfoy.

And because of the stupid bastard, so many people's lives were ruined. Kurama was just the beginning. His life, Kuwabara's, Hiei's, Yukina's, Keiko's, Botan's, Genkai's, and even Koenma's. But worst of all, Ronald Weasley was not even close with the eight, and he knew just the knowledge of what the love of his life has done would devastate him. He sighed. Maybe he should feel sorry for the bastard. After all, now he had him, Hiei plus Potter now was going to want to take off Malfoy's head. Plus, if Ron knew, Potter and Granger knew. And if Potter and Granger knew, the whole Gryffindor knew. And if Gryffindor knew, well, the whole school was going to know. So Ron can not **not **know.

He hated this. He was just rambling, he knew. Anything to get his mind off how pale Kurama was, and how even his hair seemed so limp, and his hands were just so cold, and his lips were blue and he seemed so –

... Okay. Not really helping. But... really. Kurama looked like he was really gonna... die.

And that scared Yuusuke. Hai, Kurama had been near death before. Like that time when Bakken decided to use an unconscious Kurama as a punch bag. He'd been scared then – Kurama was so pale, covered in blood and bruises, not to mention his own Shimaneki grass protruding out of his wounds. Then he'd been even more scared – no, more like angry, jealous – at Karasu. Karasu would have raped him if he got the chance. Yuusuke shuddered. Though what happened was just as bad. Kurama had even considered **suicide**just so they would be able to win. Yes, after he'd half-carried, half-dragged Kurama out of the ring, Kurama's bright emerald eyes were a bit dull then, and he was really pale, and even more covered in blood, and even more close to death.

But this... Kurama was so **still. **He seemed so pale, so... dead.

**Move**, Kurama. Tell me you're still alive.

... Silence. Fuckin' kami, he hated silence. Especially if it included a certain red-haired, green-eyed pretty boy and death.

"_Kurama, talk to me.... Onegaishimasu..."_

... Even more silence. He wanted to break a window. Make some** noise**, kami.

... A slight whimper. Yuusuke turned right away, all senses focusing on Kurama. He reached out to place Kurama's hand in his, but Kurama violently shuddered and convulsed, screaming. "No! Please, don't! Stop!"

... _Eego?!? "Kurama! Kurama, Wake up! Kurama!" _Yuusuke snatched.

"No!"

"_Kurama!"_ Yuusuke hesitated, but once he saw tears on Kurama's pale cheeks, his hand acted on him own – and slapped Kurama, hard, on the cheek. He bit his lip, and Kurama's dull eyes opened, brimmed red. He looked up to Yuusuke and sobbed incoherently. "_Yuusuke...? Yuusuke..."_

Yuusuke pulled Kurama in, feeling the small shoulders shake violently in his arms. "_Shush... Shizuka ni, Kura-chan. Shush... Shush. Shh... 'S all right, Kura-chan... Won't... Won't let anyone hurt ya..._"

"_Yuusuke... Yuusuke..._" Kurama suddenly broke out of Yuusuke's embrace, looking confused and hurt. "_Iie... Yuusuke, I'm... I'm too..._"

"_Damare!_" Yuusuke snatched Kurama's wrist, but his eyes softened and he loosened his grip when Kurama's already dull eyes clouded with fear, muscles tense. "_Kurama... Gomen ne... Here._" He let go of Kurama's thin wrist. "_Daijoubou. I don't think you're dirty. Daijoubou desu yo. C'mere, Kurama... If you're scared, that's okay... But... I'm not Malfoy. You can... trust me._" He held out his hand, and smiled gently, hoping to reassure Kurama.

Kurama was like a frightened kitten, curled up in the corner of his bed, and blankets drawn about him, green eyes wide. He raised a pale hand, but brought it back, shaking his head. "_I... Iie...._"

"_Kurama... Kudasai._" Yuusuke whispered softly, hoping not to scare the frightened youko. - _Sou desu ne... He is... a scared kit right now...- _

Kurama let a trembling hand meet Yuusuke's outstretched ones, closing his eyes, and letting tears roll down his cheeks. He let Yuusuke pull him in, let himself relax into the familiar embrace. – _Sou... sa... This is... who I love. This is... how it should be... Yuu... suke... Ai... Aishite... ru... Gomen, Yuusuke. Moshi wake arimasen... - _

Yuusuke brought Kurama even closer, feeling tears on his shirt. "_Shush... Daijoubou, Kurama. Daijoubou desu yo. Daijoubou_..." He repeated, rocking gently in hopes of calming the distraught kitsune.

After a few tense moments, he felt Kurama relax against him, rubbing his cheek cautiously on Yuusuke's shoulder. "_Yuusuke... do you mind if... I... turn... kitsune? Not... youko, but..."_

"_Can you? If you could, wouldn't it... help you feel much more comfortable...?"_

"_Reiki... may I... borrow your... reiki?"_

"_Of course, baka. Here. You don't even need to ask..._" He grasped Kurama's hands, and let his blue ki mix with Kurama's golden-emerald ones.

Soon he had a silver fox in his arms, nuzzling Yuusuke. Its golden eyes were still dull, yet it was brighter and more full of life.

The kit – yes, kit, Kurama was not old enough to be even an adolescent fox yet – bounded about the room, nine tails quivering, ears twitching once in a while, alert. Yuusuke smiled gently and picked the kit up while it was running across his feet, and hugged it gently. "_You... feel... much safer, ne..?"_

The kitsune nodded, playfully nuzzling his kareshi.

"_Not comfortable with speech yet, ne?" _Yuusuke let the fox jump out of his arms. "_Y'wanna go visit Genkai and the others..? They're worried 'bout you. Y'okay with that?_"

As an answer, Kurama jumped on Yuusuke's shoulder, and keened slightly in kitsune. To any other ningen then Yuusuke, it would be heard as a shrill noise. However, Yuusuke knew Kurama was calling Yuu-chan to him.

Soon enough, Yuusuke had two foxes in his arms, snuggled toward each other. Yuu-chan was thoroughly cleaning his 'master'. Yuusuke laughed slightly. Yuu-chan was probably loads of ages older than Kurama, judging by size.

Kurama was enjoying himself, Yuusuke could see that much. Kurama's ears were down, and he was limp in his arms, purring lowly. Yuusuke smiled and ruffled his ears, earning an even happier purr. "_Aishiteru, Kurama..."_

::_Aishiteru mo... Yuusuke...._:: Kurama purred slightly. ::... _You'll help me... get better... ne, Yuusuke?::_

"_Baka. Of course I will. "

* * *

_

"_Yuusuke, do you know what wo ai ni means?_"

"_Huh?_"

"_Maa! You're so dense, Yuu-kun. It means you'll forever be with the person you tell it to, and you dedicate your life to them. It's the promise of forever._"

"_Ch! It's just Chinese for Aishiteru. That's just for girls._"

"_You wait and see, Urameshi Yuusuke! I'll bet you'll say it to someone before I do!_"

* * *

Yuusuke smiled. – _Wo ai ni, the promise of forever.. ne...? I guess... I'll just have to tell him that..._ _Keiko no baka... Why does she have to be always right?_- 

:: Yuusuke :: Kurama sounded annoyed. Though that might have been just the pitch of the kitsune. :: Daijoubou? I've called you a lot of times. ::

:: Hai, he did. :: Yuu-chan sounded amused. Or maybe that was also the pitch of the language. :: You were thinking about something. ::

Yuusuke smiled slightly. "_Don't worry about it. You'll figure it out soon._" Kurama tilted his head a bit, and Yuu-chan's ear twitched, but both stayed silent.

"_Kurama-san!_" Yukina cried, and stood up rapidly, and plucked the silver kit out of Yuusuke's arms. "_Daijoubou desu ka?!_" She giggled with Kurama happily wagged his tails, and started to lick her nose. "_Ee, ne? Here._"

Kurama bounded down, and stopped shortly at each other person in the room, starting with Botan, to Keiko, to Kuwabara, to Genkai, then lastly to Hiei.

Hiei picked Kurama up, his ruby eyes flicking emotion on and off. He brought the fox up to his shoulder, and whispered in a language no one else understood. Yuusuke remembered it as the language he'd spoken to the phoenix. Phoenician...

You're... really hurt... aren't you...>

Hiei...>

Don't try to hide it from me, baka... you can't hide it from anyone here... and you know it... You know... it hurts **him **when you lie to him.> Hiei looked pointedly at Yuusuke.

Yuusuke bit his lips. One look from Hiei, and he knew what this was all about. He'd been afraid Kurama was faking all of this... and that he was just hiding behind his kitsune form... and he was right. Hopefully, when he had in store would bring him out of the darkness. Hopefully...

... I'm okay, Hiei... I'm really ->

"_Baka no kitsune! _" Kurama flinched at Hiei's voice. "_Can't you see we all know?! We all want to help you, baka! If you keep on running, it's not going to help any – turn back, Youko. Now._"

_Youko..._ Kurama felt tears spring up. _Youko..._ Hiei had never called him... that... It was always Kurama, or baka no kitsune... never... the cold family name...

"_Hiei, yamete._" Yuusuke placed a hand on the shorter's arm. "_You're scaring him._" He took the kit out from Hiei's grasp and soothed it, stroking the tense back slowly. "_Demo... Kurama..._" He let Kurama down, and looked away. "_Please... Can you come out from where you're hiding? Don't you trust... us, Kurama? Don't you know we'll all be here... for you?_"

Kurama turned away, sitting at a corner, and his forlorn golden eyes stared silently into Yuusuke's. He turned away again, and muttered a few low pitches. The next moment, Kurama was sitting crouched, crimson hair marked with silver streaks, silver ears marked with crimson, golden eyes colored with emerald, silver tails mixed with red, and the usual silver youko clothing smeared with brilliant crimson. "_Hai. I'm here now. Is this enough? I'm not scared of you... any of you. But... there is always a chance. There always can be someone else here._"

Yuusuke smiled gently. "_Daijoubou, Kurama. We won't let anyone hurt you... I swear, I'll always be by your side. Wo ai ni... Kurama._"

Keiko's eyes widened. "_Yuusuke! You... actually remembered..?_" She smiled slightly, when Botan and Yukina looked confused. "_Ah. I guess you two don't know. It's a foolish story, actually. Wo ai ni is Chinese for Aishteru. Girls used to believe if it was said to someone and that person says it back, you'll be with them forever. Wo ai ni.. it was said, is the promise of forever..._"

The room was silent, and Yuusuke smiled again. "_It's okay if you don't want to tell me back. I mean, I – Kurama?!_"

Kurama flung his arms around the half-demon, and started to sob incoherently. "_Wo ai ni, Yuusuke, wo ai ni..._" He continued sobbing, thick tears falling on to Yuusuke's shirt. Yuusuke was sprawled on the ground, petting Kurama gently, playing with the silver-red ears, smiling and whispering.

Yukina and Keiko were smiling, and Botan was jumping up and down, waving her oar around and laughing. Kuwabara was grinning broadly. Hiei was smirking slightly, and even Genkai had a small smile on her lips. Botan hugged both of them. "_Now, Kurama-chan! You've got **nothing**_ _to be scared of anymore! Yuusuke has your back, and he'll be with you forever! Aren't you happy, Kura-chan? Ne? Ne?_"

Kurama smiled radiantly. Yuusuke smiled. It was the first real smile he'd seen in... well, a long time. "_Aa, Botan-chan. Genki desu._"

* * *

"_Come on, Kurama. You're going to have to face him one day. He is your roommate... er, dormmate? He won't hurt you... Plus, don't you want to see Ron-san?_" Botan coaxed. 

Kurama pouted slightly. No, it wasn't that he was scared of Draco anymore. That had gone since two weeks ago when Yuusuke had told him wo ai ni. And no, it wasn't that he didn't miss the red-headed Gryffindor. No, he just wasn't very fond of blood.

Stupid reason, he knew. During the Ankoku Bujutsu, he'd seen more than a little blood. But then again, most of that was his blood. He winced slightly when he realized just how worried Yuusuke must have been. There wasn't just once he'd gotten out of a fight without either slashed or stabbed. Either way, he ended up with a lot of lost blood. Maybe that was the reason why he was so frightened of blood. Most of the shock from the incident with Malfioy-san wasn't because of the rape. No, Youko Kurama had gone through much torture – never as severe as rape, of course, but torture nonetheless. And because of that, he had been able to stand through the mindless intrusion. But when Ron-san had drove Hiei's katana into his stomach...

He shuddered involuntarily, and Botan looked over him worriedly. "_Daijoubou desu ka? Samui desu ka?_"

"_Iya, chigamasu._" Kurama smiled slightly. "_Daijoubou desu yo. I was merely thinking about Ron-san._"

At this recall of memory, Botan shuddered slightly as well. "_Ah. Why do you think he did that?_"

He shook his head, crimson locks flying side to side. He could not think of a reason why anyone would want to draw so much blood, _voluntarily_. I mean, he would've donated his blood, except that he'd had to see his own... He shuddered again. "_Iie, shirimasen. I don't know why anyone would draw his or her blood like that and kill him or herself and that person's lover with him or her._"

"_Honto ne?" _Botan laughed. _"You're kind of a hypocrite. Think back to the Ghostslayer. Who was it that willingly stood in front of his kareshi and took Hiei's blow, right in the stomach?_"

Kurama blushed lightly. "_Aa. But then, I had no choice. It was either me or both of them. I couldn't... I couldn't let go of either one..._"

"_Ee. Exactly. Ron-san, rather than choose his kareshi doomed into prison, chose to kill himself and his kareshi... Rather than mourn with the fact the person he loved so much was... a disgusting person, I'd say, he chose to die along with him. He also had two choices – either sit back and let Yuusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara kill Malfoy-san, and have Malfoy-san killed and no doubt the rest punished or step in and take a simple step, in his mind – give up his life for the sake of so many others. Ron-san is very...... pure...?_" Botan smiled softly, and pulled the blanket up higher, examining the two pale boys, one so much whiter than the other. "_Ron-san looks... dead..._" She shuddered. She closed her eyes. "_He suffers. A lot._" Her usual, cheerful eyes saddened. "_I just wish everything will fall back into place soon._" Botan tucked the blankets in, fingering the bandages and the potion bottles on the desk. "_I don't want anyone to suffer, even the lowest and the dirtiest of all youkai._" She hugged the rusted sword, and tears fell from her eyes. "_I don't like anyone to suffer..._"

* * *

Kurama was curled up in bed, stroking Yuu-chan's soft, black fur. He giggled slightly when Yuu-chan purred. : I'm glad it's all over... well, mostly over... I do wish Malfoy-san and Ron-san would wake up faster... : 

Yuu-chan glanced silently at his master. :I do wish,: he cleared his throat, :that my master would have some common sense hammered into his head. Malfoy-san is the one that hurt you, Kurama-sama.:

Kurama sighed and turned around. "... _It wasn't him_."

"_What wasn't him?"_

:Hiei-sama?!: Yuu-chan jumped up. He then lied back down, shaking his head. His new masters were too unpredictable...

"_He raped you, Kurama._" Hiei snorted, glaring. "_And you say it wasn't him?_"

"... _You know, Hiei. Don't pretend like you don't. It wasn't him. Something had possessed him... and you know it. Didn't you sense it, as well?_" Kurama's hand paused. Yuu-chan looked up, questioning. He looked back and forth between his master and the fire youkai. He was utterly confused. Something had possessed Malfoy?

Hiei stayed silent, and looked away. "_I hoped we could avoid an enemy so soon. Especially in the winter, when you're completely devoid of youki and are surviving merely on Yuusuke's reiki, and I'm relying on my Koorime side. And when we're also burdened with finding the necklaces..._"

There was a pause. Yuu-chan was now even more confused. Hiei-sama, of all people, afraid? There had to be a reasonable excuse for the behavior. But what...

"... _Hiei, please don't worry about me. Yuusuke's not incapable of protecting me, and I'm not incapable of protecting myself, either._"

Ah. So **that** was it. Hiei-sama cared too much for Kurama-sama.

"_Hn._" Hiei answered, and jumped to Draco's now-empty bed. "_Kuwabara found the earth necklace._"

Kurama stood up and looked over Hiei. Hiei had a slight smirk on his features. "_Honto ni?_"

"_Hai. He was fooling around with a creature – a griffin, I believe it was called. Actually, though I hate to admit it, he was quite good at it. The griffin then suddenly decided to take the stupid fool somewhere, and of course, the **other**_ _lumbering fool was going mad (_Kurama assumed he meant Hagrid-sensei_)"_ Hiei chuckled. "_It was a humorous sight. Then Kuwabara comes, laughing his stupid laugh and riding the griffin, the stupid necklace in his hand. It was strange, actually. He never told us how he got it._"

"_Are you sure it's him?_" Kurama asked, turning over and stifling his laughter.

Hiei merely nodded, and closed his eyes. He sighed. He had tried to keep everything down. Every emotion, every tear, every smile. However... Hiei closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. The recent string of events was too much for even his well-fortressed emotions. Not to mention it must have been a havoc for Kurama's open emotions. It was as if someone had planned all this, to tire them out. Perhaps that someone knew that youki and reiki did have a lot more to do about the mind status than these ningen's primitive magic with strange sticks did. He listened until Kurama's breathing was evened out, and stood up, watching the kitsune's peaceful smile.

- _It's strange that you're so suddenly okay, even though you are Youko. As far as I know, Kurama, both minds were still virgin, so the impact should have been greater. Is it perhaps Yuusuke...? Does he have greater value to your life than I have percepted? What exactly is Urameshi Yuusuke to you, Kurama...? A lover...? Or something even greater? I'm scared you'll depend on him too much, baka. – _Hiei looked away, taking his eyes off the person who took up too much in his heart. – _You do know it's not good to depend on one person too much... What if Yuusuke can't be there for you...? - _Hiei sighed. For the first time in his life, he was worried about someone.

Sure, when Yukina was hurt, he got mad. Extremely mad. But he was never worried about her getting hurt. He was always confident she was able to protect herself. And if not, the stupid fool would be there.

But Kurama... no matter how much he tried to reassure himself Yuusuke would always be there, never be away in Kurama's time of need, he couldn't shake the feeling that sometime, somewhere, Kurama would be in pain. No matter how much times he himself had witnessed Yuusuke risk his own life for Kurama's, he couldn't lay down the surge that screamed that one day he'd find Kurama dead, cheeks strained with tears.

He hated himself. He snatched the cloth off his Jagan. Maybe focusing on something, anything other than Kurama, would calm his nerves down.

He almost lost his balance. He sensed Yuusuke **right outside** Kurama's window, trying to climb up. What idiots. He snorted, and tied his headband back on. He had no sense to worry. Yuusuke was here even now, trying to get in. Perhaps he should help Yuusuke... He looked outside, and almost laughed. He quickly dashed off before Yuusuke noticed, and chuckled. – _Hai, I shouldn't worry... - _

No, not when Yuusuke was hanging upside down, his foot caught by Kurama's vine acting in the will of its sleeping master, and still trying to get up.

Hiei reached his own dorm, and for once, for some reason, he was glad to get away from worrying about Kurama and actually come back to Kuwabara's loud snoring.

He realized, for the first time in his life, he was tired.

* * *

Yuusuke collapsed in the room, raking leaves out of his hair. "_Oi, Kurama. You gotta take care of those goddamned plants of – ehh... Asleep, ne? You were supposed to** wait** for me, remember?"_" Yuusuke smiled. "_Guess I can't blame you... I mean, I would be scolding you if you were awake, I guess..._" He smiled and stroked Kurama's hair, petting Yuu-chan's head when Yuu-chan opened a golden eye and yawned. "_Heya, Yuu-chan. How're ya doing..?_" 

Yuusuke purred softly in response, and nudged Yuusuke's pocket. "_All right, all right. Here ya go._" Yuusuke chuckled and fished out a chocolate frog, and let Yuu-chan tear the wrapping apart and play with the chocolate inside. Yuu-chan barked happily and chased after the bouncing candy, despite Yuusuke's efforts to silence him.

"_Un... Yuu-chan, nan desu ka...?_" Kurama rubbed his eyes, and he rose slightly, stretching. "..._Yuusuke? Oh! I forgot to wait for you._" Kurama shook his head, making crimson tresses fly. "_Gomen!_"

Yuusuke laughed, and patted Kurama's hair. "_Nah. 'S fine._" He laughed. "_'S fine. Anyway, baka. How're you feeling? Anything hurt? You're okay now, right? You're not... hurt anymore... right...?_"

"_Hai._" Kurama patted Yuusuke's hand, smiling. "_I'm okay now. See? I can move without getting hurt too much._" He jumped out of bed and did a few cartwheels, laughing in delight. "_I haven't done one in such a long time._" Yuusuke rolled his eyes and watched the red-haired kitsune amuse himself with the various gymnastics he'd managed to master. Kurama was now flipping in the air, a bright smile on his lips. Yuusuke laid back, following the kitsune's every move.

Yuusuke caught Kurama's wrist in the midst of his backflip, causing Kurama to gasp in surprise, but he caught Kurama before he managed to crash to the floor. Kurama looked up, and saw the laughter in Yuusuke's eyes and in his voice, no matter how serious Yuusuke tried to sound. "_All that flipping can't be good for your legs._"

Right, right. His legs. Kurama pouted in disapproval, but let Yuusuke tuck him back in to bed, and giggled when Yuu-chan came back with chocolate smeared all over his snout. Yuusuke sighed and collapsed beside Kurama, staring up at the ceiling.

"_Slytherin dorms are so creepy. It's so... dark._"

"_Well, Yuusuke, it is past midnight._" Kurama pointed out, but he couldn't help but agree. Slytherin dorms were cold and managed to be dark even when the sun was shining outside.

"_You know what I mean, Kurama. How can you survive here?_"

"_It's not that bad. Afterall... Makai is much darker._"

"_No, darker isn't the word. You mean, much more evil._" Yuusuke shuddered. He leaned forward.

Kurama acted faster, planting a gentle kiss on the human's cheeks before Yuusuke could ravage his lips. Yuusuke blushed brightly and stuttered, "_Ku-kurama!_"

Kurama poked Yuusuke's cheek, tilting his head. "_Doshite? It's all right for you to devour my lips, but it's not okay for me to do so?_"

"_No, of course not._" Yuusuke grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He climbed over Kurama, a smirk on his lips. Kurama barely had time to take a deep breath in preparation before Yuusuke's lips descended on his, begging silently for approval. Kurama sighed and opened his lips a bit, and Yuusuke's attack on his lips increased, tongue hungrily roaming Kurama's mouth, running over the roof of his mouth and then Kurama's own, and Kurama giggled softly. Oh my... They hadn't done so in ages... "_Kurama..._" His hands pushed Kurama's shirt up, roaming his pale back. "_Tell me if you want me to stop..._" He caught Kurama's lips in another fierce kiss, only pausing to allow air into their lungs.

"_Mm..._" Kurama replied, melting into Yuusuke's embrace, wrapping his arms around Yuusuke's shoulders. "_No... Not yet..._" He pressed his hands on Yuusuke's broad shoulders, tracing the lean muscles playfully.

"_It's been so long since I've ever had a chance to - _"

"_Play like this?_" Kurama interrupted, eyes twinkling.

"_If you'd call it that, sure._" Yuusuke attacked Kurama's pale form again, causing another fit of giggles from Kurama. He let Kurama rest for a second. After all, he'd done it so many times before Kurama, bur Kurama's first time had been with him, then second with Malfoy – no whatever that had controlled Malfoy – and now – wait. Kurama wasn't going to go so far today. Yuusuke pouted in regret, but it couldn't be helped.

He looked down at the kitsune, and a smile crossed his lips. Kurama's crimson, ruby-red hair was spread out on the bed, contrasting greatly with the silver sheets. His large, emerald eyes were full of life, and bright with mischief. His pearl-white skin was softer than silk. "_How are you mine, Kurama...? How is someone so beautiful mine...?_"

Kurama regarded the amber-eyed delinquent on top of him. "_Hmm... Maybe it's because you're such a charmer... or maybe it's because of your good looks... or maybe it's because of your beautiful eyes... or perhaps that you're a criminal - _" – Yuusuke laughed at this – "– _or perhaps just because you're you._"

"_Ah._" Yuusuke lowered himself to Kurama's pale neck and started to gnaw on his neck, smirking at Kurama's small cry. "_You're mine._"

"_Who ever said I wasn't?_" Kurama smiled, stroking Yuusuke's hair. "_You're such a child. My flesh can't be **that** good, ne?_" He sat still nonetheless, smiling at the attention. Sure, he didn't like attention from people, but from the one he loved so dearly...

"_Let's play, Kurama. Please? I really can't wait much – No, never mind. What's wrong with me today?_" Yuusuke frowned. Kurama rested his head on Yuusuke's shoulder, falling slowly asleep at Yuusuke's gentle pets. Yuu-chan found his place in his master's lap, and purred slightly. "_Shh... Yuu-chan... He's trying to sleep, see...?_"

Yuu-chan nestled in Yuusuke's lap instead, and nudged Yuusuke's other hand. Yuusuke chuckled and petted the small fox, and drew the blanket up to Kurama's neck, laughing slightly at Yuu-chan's struggle to stay uncovered. He suddenly felt like a father, with his wife and child cuddled close to him. Yuusuke looked down at Kurama's sleeping form and smiled, planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

* * *

"... What an idiot." Draco snorted, glaring at Madame Pomfrey's retreating back. "Just because she tells me to doesn't mean I have to eat it." 

"It'll make you better." Ron pointed out, but he was hurriedly unwrapping a chocolate frog, brow scrunched at the bitterness.

"Yes, yes, whatever. I don't take orders from anyone."

"... Unlike the poor Weasleys, right?"

"I told you I was sorry, Ron. I don't know why I did. But I regret it now – it was the main reason **it **was able to control me so easily." Draco ran a hand through his platinum hair. "I hate this color. It's so... bland." He eyed Ron's with a hint of envy in his ice-blue eyes.

"My hair?" Ron pulled down his too-long hair to his eyes. "It's just red. And it grows too fast." His silky, fiery locks had grown past his shoulders in the short time of being hospitalized. Ron looked adorable with his hair long, framing his babyish features well.

"It's not just red, you dumbass. It's beautiful." Draco smirked, pulling at his new-found friend's silky tresses. "It's no wonder all the girls are so eager to know how you keep your hair. Think of how surprised they'll be when they hear all you do is wash it and then go to sleep with it wet."

Ron pouted gently, and pulled his hair back from Draco's hand. "You're so mean."

"I'm mean? I think you're too innocent – too naïve, too nice... Don't get hurt."

"What happened to the mean Draco? I don't know if I'm used to this one." Ron giggled.

"... Are you sure you're not lovers...?" Botan smiled from her place at the windowsill. Ron squealed in surprise and hid behind Draco, and Draco looked bored. "You flirt even more than Kura-chan and Yuusuke."

Ron blushed brightly. "How long were you there?"

Botan floated from the outside, and jumped off her oar. "Lessee... Ah! The part where you said, 'it's not just red, you dumbass. It's beautiful.' Wai You guys are so cute!" Botan smiled, and her kimono swished as she helped herself to a small jelly bean, carefully picking out the color pink. A large smile came on her lips. "Ooh. Wild berries. I never get the bad ones. Now – down to business." Botan leaned forward to Draco, noses almost touching.

Draco's silver-blue stared nonchalantly into Botan's bright pink. "Whatever controlled you was after Ron-san. Baa-chan once thought it was after Kura-chan, but Keiko-chan looked into it, and she's pretty sure she was after you, Ron-san. After all, it was you who had almost died, ne, Ron-san? That's why Yuusuke's so furious. Kurama was used as a pawn, a sideshow, and he was hurt so badly... Anyway... You have to be cautious, Draco-san. Whatever took over you is just another enemy. Baachan said I could tell you, because ignorance will kill you this time. We are here this year because of a new enemy – and now we have figured out, new enemies. One, as we've experienced already, is a parasite that controls a person with much animosity. Now... Yuusuke, Hiei, Kuwa-chan, and Kura-chan are here to defeat those enemies. Yuusuke is the wielder of Water, Hiei one of Fire, Kuwa-chan of Earth, and Kura-chan of Air. We already have Yuusuke's and Kuwa-chan's. However... that alone might not be enough to defeat him... So... Baachan said we're going to need help. Ron-san, Draco-san, and... Hermione-san, and also Harry-san. Four people, to be the sub-elementals. Ron-san for electricity, Draco-san for plants, Hermione-san for animals, and Harry-san for time. Time, by the way, for one person only, not turning back time or such. Harry-san and Hermione-san already agreed. Now, you two need to think it over, and - "

"I'll do it, Botan." Ron spoke up, fists clenched. "If I can be any help at all, I'll help."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, if the rest of them are going, I guess I should, too. After all, what'll you do without me?" He pinched Ron's cheeks.

Botan smiled widely. "All right, then! You'll see Baachan – um, no, Professor Genkai – at her room, right after dinner, understood?"

"Botan, we can't actually **move.**" Ron frowned, pointing to his torso. "All we can do now is move around inside this room, you know."

Botan smiled widely. "Don't worry! You'll be going on the Botan Express!"

For some unknown reason. Draco was wondering if he would prefer walking to taking 'the Botan Express,'

* * *

Junjin-kun: 1. Ningen  - Hiei calls every human this. It means... human. 2. Iie! Ron-san! Yamete! - No! Ron, stop!.. though, that was a easy one... 

Andy-chan: 1. Nani?! - What?!.. another easy one 2. Arigatou, Yuu-chan - Thank you, Yuu-chan... super easy! XD

Junjin-kun: 1. Baka - stupid. If you don't know this one... well... 2. Ofukuro - what Yuusuke calls his mom. Truthfully, Prayer doesn't know what it means. If anyone knows, tell Prayer!

Andy-chan: 1. Bakayaro - dumbass 2. Maa! - Ah!

Junjin-kun: 1. Demo... - But... 2. IIE! - NO!

Andy-chan: 1. Kudasai - Please 2. kami - god. Not God, mindya. Jus' god.

Junjin-kun: 1. Eego?!? - English?!? 2. Shizuka ni - Be quiet

Andy-chan: 1. Damare! - Shut up! 2. Gomen ne - S'rry. And I'll type it like that cause it's realllly informal.

Junjin-kun: 1. Daijoubou - it's okay. 2. Daijoubou desu yo - Its really okay (literally, I'm telling you it's okay.)

Andy-chan: 1. Sou desu ne - That's right... (literally, That's right, isn't it.) ... yoola, if you're still reading this, don't chant it. 2. Sou sa - That's right.

Junjin-kun: 1. Aishiteru... Gomen, Yuusuke... Moshi wake arimasen - I love you... Sorry, Yuusuke... I'm so sorry (I have no excuse for myself) 2. kareshi - boyfriend

Andy-chan: 1. Aishiteru mo, Yuusuke - I love you too, Yuusuke. 2. Wo ai ni - It's Chinese for I love you.

Junjin-kun: 1. Keiko no baka - Stupid Keiko 2. Daijoubou desu ka? - Are you all right?

Andy-chan: 1. Ee, ne? - Yes, is it? 2. Baka no kitsune - Stupid fox!

Junjin-kun: 1. Hai - it means yes, but here it means, 'here I am.' 2. Botan repeats, ne? - she's saying, aren't you? Aren't you?

Andy-chan: 1. Genki desu - I'm fine. 2. Iya, chigaimasu – no, not really. (lit. no, it's different.) iya is a less formal way to say iie.

Junjin-kun: 1. Samui desu ka? – Are you cold? (lit. is it cold?) 2. Iie, shirimasen – No, I don't know.

Andy-chan: 1. Nan desu ka? – What's wrong? (lit. what is it?)

Prayer: e.e lotza japnaese... all thanks to my Japanese lessons! -WAI!- anyway, the Botan Express! -prays for Ron-san and Draco-san- e.e and sorry it was so late!


End file.
